


The Daughters of Bruce Wayne

by diamondheartwarrior



Series: The Batman Trilogy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Drama, Genderbending, Heartbreaking, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondheartwarrior/pseuds/diamondheartwarrior
Summary: Dixie Grayson, Jay Todd, Tina Drake, and Dami Wayne goes through many challenges to stay connected to their friends and family while learning new stuff about each other every day. Dixie Grayson is learning how to make relationships with others, Jay is slowly figuring out what she's really worth and can do, Tina Wayne tries to keep relationships and keep them strong, and Dami Wayne tries to learn how to be herself without her mother's teaching and fit in with the other kids.





	1. Jay, Roy, and Kori

If you skip the intro of the characters I won't be mad but you will be missing out.

"Hey, Jay!" You see the gorgeous girl with the cheerleading outfit on the football field? that's my adopted big sister Dixie and she acts like the way you think. She is usually the light of the family always cheering people up and protecting the people she loves. She is also a huge flirt but I guess guys don't get the point because they jump on her like a tree, but luckily she turns them down lightly... sometimes less so.

The ginger with the blue eyes and an immense amount of freckles? That's Roy. Roy Harper. He has quite the anger but he could be nice... to certain people (includes me of course) he is also supportive but can be a dick more often than supportive. He loves sex (still hasn't met one who doesn't) and is the typical "bad boy" oh what the fuck ever.

Tina. Well, you would say she's a nerd and she will take it as a true compliment but if you insult her... (trust me I called her a bitch... didn't work well for me) she is super smart and very skilled with computers, science, physics, etc. She is innocent (at least I think so) and helps me with my homework that gives her an A++.

Damiana is one of the scariest people I have EVER met. She probably will know how to cut your head off at the age of 5. She doesn't like to get close to people because of her mom, she hates acting and being treated like a kid, and she could be very protective of you if she likes you enough (sometimes you wouldn't even know if she hates you or loves you) but it's very rare cause she doesn't like people in general besides herself.

I, of course, have more friends but this introduction is boring. Let's get this story started!

"Jade and I are back together" Did I mention that I have a little, tiny crush on Roy? Well sorry for not including but at least if I could be jealous of another girl make the girl decent for Roy. They always have an on again off again relationship, she always leaves when she feels it's necessary for her and breaks Roy's heart and put it back together all over again. And I have to deal with the aftermath honestly I would punch her in the face but the angel on my shoulder said DON'T GET SUSPENDED OR KICKED OUT BECAUSE OF JADE. So I keep my murderous intentions to myself.

"Good for you Roy," I rolled my eyes

"I know you don't like her but give her a third chance, please?" I put a fake smile on

"Fine but, can we go inside?" Roy nods and we walk in

"Kori!" We both run and hug Kori from behind

"Hey, guys!" She turns around and hugs both of us

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was with my family in my old hometown,"

"And you?"

"I did the usual hanging out at the manor doing pranks on my sisters,"

"I was put in this program where they teach you about robotics," Wow so I am the only one who had an uneventful summer... Perfect.

Dixie comes in and comes over to our direction.

"I saw a hot guy on the running field kicking the others behind!"

"First 30 minutes of school and you are ready to break boys hearts again?"

"Heck yes!" She puts a hand out for a high five but I stare at it like its an alien substance. She frowns and puts the hand down.

"You make me look lame..."

"Your high fives are lame," Dixie sticks her tongue out

"Oh! Before I forget Damiana is having her first ballet show!" Roy scrunches her eyebrows

"I thought she did martial arts?"

"She does both!"

"Dixie that guy your talking about is staring at you," I smirk, this is gonna be fun she's gonna tease him and then break it to him that she's not interested.

She turns around with a bright smile and the boy's face turns red and he pretends he was looking at the lunch menu. She walks over and starts talking

"I genuinely feel bad..." I smirk

"Roy you don't give two shits,"

"You know me so well,"

"Obviously,"

The Bell Rings

"Well see you guys," I walk to the first class: English

I walk in and sit alone in the back and pull all of my belongings out. And my teacher is ... Why is this my life? The boy who Dixie was flirting with came running inside and sat next to me.

"Your Dixie's sister right?" He calms his breathing and I nod while taking notes

"The name's Jay," Dixie's sister is not on my fucking birth certificate so don't fucking call me that. 

"Wally,"

"Honestly Wally, I don't feel like talking," Wally's eyes widened and then he nodded

"Oh yeah uh okay,"

"Jay Todd-Wayne !" I look up annoyed

"Are you falling asleep in class?"

"No." I sit up straighter

"What did I say before this conversation?"

"Alice in Wonderland,"

"I guess I was incorrect, anyway..."

"Uh huh whatever..." I put my head on my notebook having a nap.


	2. I want to be left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day, Damia already stuck out like a sore thumb. And not only that but she is Bruce Wayne's daughter which gives her 2x more attention than any normal girl would have. She honestly wanna be left alone. Dixie and Wally have a conversation about sisters until Jay interrupts

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is it optional?" The teacher's eyes widened

"Yes but the class will love to know about you," I nodded

"My name is Damiana, Damia for short. I like books and animals," The teacher smiled

"Okay sit next to Jon. Jon raise your hand!" A boy with black hair and blue eyes raised his hand excitedly

I went to the seat next to him and he started talking.

"Before anything, we have free time while the teacher gets ready to teach us,"

"Okay,"

"Would you like to sit next to me and Kathy?"

" It's Kathy and me... I'll think about it," Jon nodded before he turned his attention to the teacher

"Alright, so we will be doing math your 2 to 10-timetables," I scoffed. This is child's play

2 and a half minutes later Damia walks to the teacher with the worksheet

"You're done already?" I nodded

"Alright give it here you can sit until I finish," I nod again and sit next to Jon who is at his 4 timetables. Ha! slowpoke

"Wow your very fast," I smirked. The reason is that I am simply smarter than you.

"Thanks,"

"Hey Damia wanna sit with us?" I was going to go to Jon's table

"I'm going to another table," I turn away. A girl with bright orange hair and blue eyes walks over to me

"It's only going to be for a few minutes," I roll my eyes and sit down

"So your Bruce Wayne's long and lost daughter,"

"Yeah, do you watch the news, Ariel?" They giggle

"You are so funny!" She frowned at first then smiled 

"Anyways we think your very cool and we would like to hang out, maybe at your place,"

"I don't really know you guys and my sisters are nuts so that would be a no and lastly I'm not an idiot you want to go in my house because of my father," They frown

"That's wasn't our-"

"I am going to walk away and you girls are gonna leave me alone," I turn and go towards Jonathan and a girl with fawn hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, you came! I thought you were sitting next to them," I put my food down and cross my arms

"You okay?" I open up the container

"I'm fine," Kathy raises an eyebrow

"Sure you are,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hey eyes widened

"Nothing geez,"

I take out my salad and take a spoonful of it

"At playtime, we usually go to the park unless its raining or if you have allergies you can stay inside if you want, we play tag, freeze tag, red light green light, etc,"

"What if you would like to read?" Jon scratched his neck

"You can if you want," I smile

Wally's POV

"I can't believe you did that! You don't sound like the type a guy... Maybe you're naughtier than I thought," I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. Damn she makes everything hot

"More like a goodie two shoes in front of my parents, away well... not so much," She smirks

"Okay, my turn the worst thing I did without my parents knowing is... flipping a plan to the ceiling," I raise my eyebrows

"That's it?" She takes a bite of her sandwich and swallows before talking

"Not really my sisters are snitches," I laugh

"I can relate, my cousin Bart comes at my house on the weekend and he will do anything to make me look bad and him innocent,"

"Oh, so track runs in the family," Dixie wriggles her eyebrows

"Huh... oh... I get it! That was so corny," Dixie smiles

"You sound like my sister Jay she thinks I'm utterly the lamest person she knows even though Roy makes worse puns than me!" I laugh

"Bart literally does the opposite I swear personal space isn't in his vocabulary," I take a chip from her bag

"Look at us, having a full conversation about our sisters and cousins," I smile

"Alright, how does it feel being the daughter of Bruce Wayne?" Dixie shrugs

"It's okay I guess, I guess I'm kind of used to everything at this point so nothing is that amazing but, the Gallas is pretty bad I remember when I was 8 and my favorite TV show canceled and I had to smile at people while I was crying inside," I grin

"Oh is that your sister?" Jay walks in and sits next to me

"Who are you again?"

"Wally,"

"Right you... "

" Dixie I need your help,"

"Why?"

"I am ready to punch Roy and Jade in the fucking face,"

"What happened?"

"Roy wants to be all like Jade is my fucking air and if I don't kiss her ass I'll die texts me saying 'Oh Jade and I will be eating somewhere else don't wait up for me' and Jade is asking like this is all new and this didn't happen 2 times before! I mean come on you guys literally got back together the third time on the same day you're going on a date are you freaking kidding me?!" Jay's face got red and she crushed the apple juice all over the table. Shit, I wouldn't fuck with her when she's angry

"Why are you so mad I mean that's what couples do-" Dixie smiles

"Your jealous aren't you?" Jay growls

"I'm not jealous I'm just an angry and concerned friend," Dixie and I raise an eyebrow. Sure Jay and I'm superman.


	3. A Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina has to do a project in school and is worried her partner will be lazy or stupid. Roy is in the locker room when he hears Dixie and Jay come out of their mouth.

"So we're going to start off this great year with a project!" Most of the class groaned. I groaned because they're a lot of kids in the class who don't do work or let the other person do all of it and I don't have time to be working on a whole project.e Or if they do put their input in it's too...irrelevant or idiotic to go anywhere near the project.

She started listing names and I winced when she eventually said my name.

"Tina Wayne with Bart Allen," My eyes flickered over to Bart who waved and walked over to the seat next to mine.

Bart Allen. Impulsive, energetic, flirty, and positive. #1 at track, ahead of his own cousin Wally West. Very smart but can't sit down long enough to finish the work. At least he's way too nice to let me do ALL of the work.

"Hey, I'm Bart! You probably already know that but for a formal greeting. And your Tina right? You're like the smartest girl in the class and Conner's girl-"

"Um, Bart? You're rambling,"

"Sorry... I get like that when I'm nervous or excited,"

"Why would you be either?"

"It's just I don't know you and I really wanted to put out a good impression,"

"It's fine," I gave him a reassuring smile and he brightly smiled back dimples showing. At least I know why Jaime's crushing on him so hard, I got to admit he's pretty cute.

"Anyways, here's my phone number I will call you," He nodded and then put up his fist I looked at it then gave him a fist bump. At least this won't be insufferable.

Roy Harper

"Let me tell you Dixie's is better than Jay," Aaron rolls his eyes

"Nah Jay has a bigger ass and she has the hot bad girl personality," Why do they care? Not one guy managed to get a date or a kiss or anything from them except a "sorry I'm not interested" or "I got to go to class, excuse me' 

"Dixie is a cheerleader! and is more available," Available how? 

"But Jay doesn't flirt with a million guys. Guys usually hit on Dixie,"

"I wonder why Aaron,"

"Anyways there's this party that I'm going ask Dixie to go with me," I laughed and they both stared at me

"What's so funny redhead?"

"Dixie turns down almost every request for a date any guy asks. What makes you think she'll say yes?" Carter smirks

"I'll ask her publicly, in front of everyone it will be "

"Whatever," That won't stop Dixie, she's brutal.

"Anyway which one's hotter, Dixie or Jay?" Dixie is usually the most popular option but Jay is a little more attractive to me I guess 

"Jay," Aaron smirked 

"He's biased though, Jay's his best friend!"

"Oh really? Hook a brother up,"

"And she'll hang me and you if I tried," He deflates and walk away and continue to argue with Carter.

Damiana Wayne  
The book was called When The Bird Falls. It's a story where a girl named Rachel grew up as an assassin killing the people her mother wishes regardless if the killing was reasonable until she met her father who was Batman and stopped her regrettable ways and taught her the most honorable and right way to live. I red this 50 times since Grayson brought me this. Jon limped over to me and sat down on the bench I was sitting on.

"I thought you were playing at the playground?" He lifted his knee and showed a pad over his knee 

"We were playing tag and one of the guys pushed me onto the wall," Ouch.

"I also hit my head on the wall," Double ouch. If I were playing and someone pushed me I would throw them in the river with a 100-pound weight on both legs.

"Anyways... what are you reading?"

"When The Bird Falls,"

"Wow. That's a book I wouldn't even *think* about reading," 

"Uh huh," 

"Wow. You're smart," Thanks for the ego booster but I already know that.

"I haven't noticed that" He chuckles

"Seriously, I know that" I put the book down and his laughter dies down

"It's time for a next class," I get up and leave the bench leaving the book behind.

Bart Allen  
"So your working with Tina?" 

"Yeah, she's super crash already,"

"You're lucky I have to work with Kyla," Jaime looks over to a girl with brown hair, brown eyes with a pink crop top and a mini skirt

"And why is that a problem? You get to work with the 5th prettiest girl in the school!' I wink and she rolls her eyes and looks into her locker

"Honestly Bart I'm more worried about the project that's 40% of our grade," 

"Pretty but not the smartest,"

"Exactly my issue,"

"Well sucks to be you, Jaime,"

"Whatever," Jaime pushes Bart

"I almost forgot I'm racing against the Marvel highschool next week and I need someone to root for me,"

"I got your back hermano," 

"Got to go to practice bye!" I smiled and ran to the track.


	4. Ugh, Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should do the Conner Kent from the Reign of Superman that's coming out or the young justice one? I can't choose guys HELP!

Tina Drake  
“Bart you are 30 minutes late,” He smiles awkwardly and gives me a bag of chips

“Sorry. After track practice, I got a little hungry so I went back home to eat and change,”

“It’s fine Bart, come in,” He walks in and his eyes widened in awe

‘Woah this place is huge!” I shrug

“Yeah it is. Anyways let’s go to my room,”

“Okie dokie,” We walk up the stairs and run into Dixie 

“Hey Tina! Who’s this?” 

“Oh Bart we are doing a project,”

“Bart? Bart.Allen?”

“Yeah? How did you know that?”

“I know your cousin Wally,”

“Alright. Bart and I have no time for your boy problems, Dixie,” She chuckled and ruffled my hair

“I have to get my cheerleading outfit anyways,” She walks past us and I sigh

“Okay so first we need to figure out which influential scientist we should do,”

“Albert Einstein?” 

“Everyone picks Albert Einstein, maybe something different,”

“Uh…”

“I guess that’s our first step,”

Jay Todd  
“So where’s Roy,”

“He’s with Cheshire,” Kori rolls her eyes

“Didn’t he just get with her?”  
“Exactly my point but ‘I’m being a jealous best friend’”

“Roy’s in love with that girl,”

“And she just wants a nice fuck,” 

“Let’s talk about something else,” 

“About?”

“Dixie how is she?” Dixie and Kori used to date but broke up because I think the passion ran out. First relationship that when they broke up they didn’t automatically despise each other. They should get a gold star.

“Still her crazy energized self,”

“Still you guys alarm clock?”

“Yup!” Kori and I chuckled until Aaron went inside and pushed next to me with chocolates and flowers in his hands. Ugh… I’m allergic to daisies

“Hey sweet cheeks,” He tries to actually touch my cheeks but I smack his hand away. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? And why did he draw so much attention to himself? 

“So I was thinking if you want to go to that party with me-” I sneezed

“I’m not going to the party I have to go to… acting um class,” Kori whispered to me

“You are a horrible liar,”

“Sorry I’m used to being honest,” I sneezed again

“Don’t be like that babe,” 

“Not *sneeze* your babe,”

“Are you sick?” Aaron backed away like I was contagious

“Yeah you make me *sneeze* sick,” Kori chuckled

“Think about it when your not sick,” He kissed my knuckles and was running away

“Wait! I want the chocolates,” He turned around and gave them to me  
“Anything for you princess,” And ran away again

“I hate the guy already,” A grab a tissue and wipe my nose. Kori laughed

Dixie Grayson  
“Sorry I’m late guys,” Kyla rolls her eyes. Kyla Henderson. Full of herself, bimbo, idiot, hypocrite, etc. Hypocrite especially, at least I wasn’t late to a game because I had to curl my hair

“No problem, Dixie,” Megan is literally the nicest person you will ever meet in your all existence on this earth. I look at the field and see about 9 girls

“Okay, Megan take Emma, Charlotte, and Mia. Kyla take Amber, Abigail, and Andy. And I’ll take Isabella, Kate, and Michelle,”

They walk towards my section and I smile at them.

“Okay so before we do anything lets stretch, let's try the hamstring stretch,”

“So you lie on the floor like this with your knees bent and slowly pull it towards you like this,” They follow and a girl with black hair and brown eyes does it perfectly the first time. I continue the stretches and the same girl does everyone perfect

“Now the big stuff starts let's try a split,” A girl with brown hair and blue eyes does it straight, the girl with blond hair and green eyes has a very crooked split and the black haired one had a perfect split 

“A handstand?” The blond lasted longer than all of them about 5 seconds longer

We did multiple others and all of the girls had their own special ability stamina, flexibility, and strength but I’m thinking about the blonde not cutting it because flexibility is a must in cheerleading. And I really need to stop calling them by their hair color.

“Alright you all did a fantastic job, you will see who made it tomorrow morning, also can you tell me your names?” I scratch my neck and they chuckle

“My name is Michelle,” The blond said

“My name is Isabella,” The raven said

“My name is Kate,” The brunette said

“Alright I got it, see you guys soon!”

Everyone left and Megan and Kyla came to me

“I have mine, Charlotte and Mia,”

“Amber and Andi,”

“I think my group are in a tie. They all have attributes fit for a cheerleader,”

“Can’t pick between them Dixie?”

“Yeah I can’t Kyla, have a issue with it?” Kyla, shut your mouth your breath smells like dick.

“Yeah I do, if you won’t pick I will, nice and easy,” She smirks

“Your unfair, you will pick them by their eye color,”

“If they all are good why does it matter?” Megan puts a hand on my shoulder

“I understand, just try to figure it out by the practice date or we will be behind schedule,” That’s two days.. Ugh

At Dinner  
“So how’s school?” Bruce takes a bite of his food

“Okay,” Damia says looking at the class

“Oh really Dami? Who was that boy you were talking to?”

“None of your business,” Oh that caught my attention

“What boy Tina?” Damia rolled her eyes and Tina smirked

“This boy black hair, blue eyes,” Bruce eyes widened

“Did he have dimples?”

“I think so why?”

“That’s Clark’s kid,” Jay snickered

“Oh and those chocolates?” Jay cursed under her breath

“Uh…”  
“Todd has a boyfriend?” Damia quirked a eyebrow

“Why is that so surprising?” Damia smirked

“Because you are you,” Ouch.

“Be nice Dami,”

“And Dixie is talking to this boy, ginger, green eyes, freckles?...” She stuffs her face with sauce on her cheeks 

“Wally? He’s just a friend,”

“Barry’s nephew?” Bruce groans

“Yeah right,” Jay chuckles at my annoyed face

“Seriously, we talked actually talked barely any flirting!” Tina laughed

“Barely is the keyword,” Tina points out I glare at her 

“Shut up,”

“How’s your boyfriend Tina?” Tina, Jay, and Damia give me the “WHY??!!!” face

“Oops,” Bruce laughs and we turn our heads to him

“I already know,”

“I should’ve known Bruce knows everything,” Jay says and bumps Bruce shoulder

“What you think I’m an idiot?” We all shove foods and our mouth to cover our laughter

“Oh shut you guys,” Bruce laughs again and I swallow my food.


	5. I'm sorry

Jay Todd

"I told you so," I stepped in front of him to stop him

"You know Jay I'm really tired of your arrogance," Roy glared at me and I smirked

"My arrogance? How about your stupidity?" 

"it was one mistake, one mistake and you jump on her,"

"You're still defending her after she left you there for 40 minutes?" This is unbelievable

"Who will? My so-called supportive friend?"

"What are you trying to say?" Roy looked me in the eye

"That instead of putting me down with your arrogance you try to be a good friend and support me," I looked at the locker hoping it will explode and Roy will be caught in the blast

"Don't take my help fine, I don't care," I look back at him

"Hurry you have to kiss Jade's ass,"

"And I will fucking love it!'

"Yeah you will you manwhore," I smacked him and walked away

"Maybe that will get your brain back in order," Now I regret doing that… don’t look back, don’t look back

Dami Wayne

When I come out of school I see two tall and strong guys backing Jon in a corner he kicks them but they laugh and slap him and… I have seen enough

“Hey!” They both turn around and laugh

“Aww, Jon has a little protector,”

“And that’s Wayne’s daughter?” 

“Yeah I think that is,” The guy grabs Jon by the hair  
“What are you going do princess, throw your pearls at me?”

“Or is your faggot dad gonna do it?”

“Don’t talk about my dad,” They tightened their grip on Jon

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll turn black and blue and lose your teeth,”

“Let's see you try,”

“Dami, no!”

“Shut up farmboy,”

“Alright, you asked for it,” They let Jon go and I ran up to the guy 1 and started with a punch that collided with his jaw and a kick in the balls, the other guy tried to grab at me but I scratched his arms and kicked him in the face. He tried to punch me but I dodged and slid under his legs and sat on the boy's chest and started punching him repeatedly. Until he pushed me off and they both ran.

“Are you okay Jonathan?”

“I’m fine, that was so cool,”

“Thanks, I guess,”

“How did you learn to fight?”

“I’m Bruce Wayne’s daughter I need training just in case they try to kidnap me or rob me,” He nodded and frowned when the teacher started walking closer 

“Damiana, Jon come with me please,” Jon looked at me worriedly before starting to walk with me. When we arrived at the office the teacher look disappointed

“Jon, can you tell us what happened?”

“Okay. I decided to have lunch outside with my friends instead of inside, and I was going to walk back to class and then those two, backed me up in the corner and started hitting and teasing me when they called Damiana’s dad a faggot and…” He looked over to me I mouthed ‘It’s Fine’

 

“And… she attacked them but to defend me, ”The teacher nodded then looked at me

“Is this true?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, you will be suspended for 3 days and Jamie and Todd for 2 days,” 

“Jon you’re dismissed but you two stay,” Jon walked away and she apparently is calling my dad

“Mr.Wayne? Your daughter got into some trouble today and we will need a guardian to pick her up and to talk to,” 

“Can we talk on the phone here, and can Dixie Grayson pick her up?’

“Yes. that will be fine,”

“Great so what did she do?”

“Jamie and Todd were teasing a friend of hers and she attacked them for it, and we simply don’t tolerate violence, but the boys were also punished fairly. Damiana will be suspended for 3 days,”

 

“I understand, she will be properly punished,”

 

“Thanks, Mr.Wayne,” She hung up and dismissed me

About 30 minutes Dixie came towards me with a concerned face

“Any injuries?”

“What do you take me for Grayson?”

“A short, small kid who beat up two tall and big kids… I’m so proud,” She wiped an imaginary tear off her cheek

“Whatever Grayson,” Dixie laughed and took Dami’s backpack

“Let's go,” We walk outside to see a motorcycle outside

“Why didn’t you bring your car?”

 

“The motorcycle’s more fun,” She jumped on and passed me a helmet

“You mean more fun?”

“Whatever,” We drive in the manor when she dropped me off

“Sorry kid, I would try to you know lesser your punishment but, I’m on lunch break,” She pinched my cheek and went back on the motorcycle

“I’m not a kid, Grayson,” Dixie laughed

“If you haven’t noticed your 12,” 

“And you act like your 5,” She chuckled again

“See ya later… kid,” She drove off before I can say something. Ugh, irritating. I walk in to see Alfred with a frown on his face

“Miss Damia, your father told you to change your clothes and go to Wayne Enterprises,” Great. If boring could kill, I would be 6 feet underground once I walk in the building

“Yes, Pennyworth.” 

Jay Todd

“Jay!” I turned around to see that Roy was calling me. I turn around and power walked

“Jay! Wait,” Roy started running and caught up with me before I got into the car. Damn his track skills

“What?” He took a breath before talking

“I’m sorry, I was mad and you didn’t deserve the backlash,” I smirked

“You are forgiven,” 

“...”

“...” He rolled his eyes

“Seriously Jay?”

“What?” what else am I supposed to say?

“I have to tell you?” He crossed his arms

“I guess,”

“How about you apologize also?” Oh. that’s what he wanted.

“Um… what did I do?” He turned his face and I saw a red handprint on his face.

“Oh. I’m sorry for slapping you,” He smiled. I like that smile.

“You are forgiven,”

“So… want to watch Wonder Woman?” He suggested

“Yes, yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ye-” He laughed

“I get it, meet you at the theatre,” I raised my eyebrows

“Or we could just go to the manor,” 

“Yup we can do that, I opened the door and he did the same

“Shotgun!” I looked at him confused

“Sorry sense of habit,” I shrug and start driving onto the road

“Snacks?” We got snacks and then went to the manor before it started raining

“Shit.” 

 

“I’m running for it,”

“So am I,” I went behind Roy before he shots through the door and runs I do the same but I forgot my key. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“The doorbell!” He pressed it and 2 minutes later Dixie opened the door with a smile on her face

“Hey, Roy!”

“Move.” I pushed her aside and shiver

 

“Whatever happened to manners?” Dixie frowned and Roy rushed in with me

“They don’t exist, Dixie,” Roy said dead serious… well, he ain’t lying some boy opened the door knowing I was right behind him and slammed in my face. We stepped in and Roy looked at me before looking away with a blush on his face

“What?” Roy has been so… indirect lately

“Jay your shirt,” Dixie said and I looked down to see my shirt was now transparent

“Oops. I’m going to change and give you some clothes,”

“Wait.why do you have my clothes?”

“You left clothes over from the last sleepover,” Roy nodded. I walked upstairs, took a shower, and gave Roy his clothes. After we got dressed we went to the theatre and put the movie on

“Jay stop eating all the popcorn,”

“Shut up, the movie’s starting,” We both dug into the popcorn and I touched his hand. This is that stupid romantic cliche shit. I dragged my hand up and dumped the popcorn in my mouth.

“Aww Diana as a kid is so cute,” Roy chuckled shaking his head

“You want kids?” I nodded

“Yeah. Any kid deserve my parenting,”

“Sure.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“She/He would eat waffles for breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” I shrugged

“What’s wrong with that

“The kid will get diabetes,” Roy laughed

“B-” the doorbell rang

“I’ll get it,” I stood up

“I’ll come,” Roy did the same. We walked over to the door and opened it to see…


	6. She-Devil

Dixie Grayson

*Ding dong*

“Who is it?”

“You’ll figure it out once you open the door,” 

“Whoever you are please don’t kidnap me,” The guy chuckled

‘Dixie seriously opens the door,” I sighed and turned the knob. Please don’t kidnap me, Please don’t kidnap me, Please don’t kidnap-. When I finally opened it I saw Barrett smiling at me with donuts in his hands

“BARRETT!” I ran up and gave him one of my infamous bear hugs

“Missed you too!” He laughed and hugged back

“How was Hollywood?” We walked back inside and walked to the kitchen

“It was nice but I was getting a little homesick,” 

“For Gotham?” He shrugged

“Home sweet home I guess,”

‘’Did you meet any celebrities?”

“From afar yes,” And we walked in the kitchen

“Hey everybody,” Jay nodded then saluted, Tim waves, Dami rolls her eyes, and Alfred nods

“Hey Barrett,” Bruce says before smiling and eating a spoonful of cereal. That’s… weird

“Bruce are you sick?” Jay reached over the table and touched his head

“No, I’m not sick Jay,” 

“Hit your head lately?” I asked and he glared at me

“I’m. Fine.” I shrugged and Barrett and I sat down

“Master Clark is coming for dinner today,” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose

“Alfred you promised,”

 

“Don’t you want your daughters to know that you're having a date?”

“No.” 

“Why not?” Dami questioned

 

“Remember last time Dami?” Oh right. When we embarrassed the guy so much his “daughter” was sick.

“I wasn’t part of that,”

“I still don’t trust you,” Bruce ruffled Dami’s hair and she huffed and smoothed it back.

“Either way we still would’ve figured it out,” I point out 

“If you know later you won’t have enough time to make plans for his demise,”

“Aww you know us so well,” Jay makes an innocent grin before taking another bite of her pancakes. Bruce rolls his eyes

“Just please don’t… just behave,”

“Behave is my middle name,”

“Actually it’s Jackie,” I point out again

“Shut up,” Tina rolls her eyes

“So how’s the movie date?” I ask and Jay glares at her plate

“Fine.” What happened?

Jay Todd (The Night Before)

“Jade?!” She put a hand on her hip tapping her foot

“Why are you here?”

“Well, I couldn’t come to our last date because of personal reasons so I was hoping to find him here,” 

“What so you can take him? *Roy* and *I* were watching Wonder Woman so you can leave,” she smirked 

“Jealous?…” She looked me up and down. She better keep her head down before I put her there myself

“...Jay?,” I glared at her before Roy starts talking 

“Why don’t you join us, Jade?” Jade smirked and nodded

“Sure... babe,” I almost gagged. I’m not even kidding right now

“Alright then,” Jade walks in front of me to grab his hand

We walk to the theatre and Roy sits down and Jade sits in my spot

“You don’t mind do you, Jay?” Fucking she-devil

“No, I don’t,” I sit down and by “accidentally” hit her in the face

“Oops, I’m sorry,” 

 

“Ow,” Roy picks her chin up to examine her face

“You're fine,” He pecks her lips before dropping her face. She grabs his neck and kisses him deeply on the lips. I try to pay attention to the movie but I continue to hear kissy sounds.

“Hey, guys! I’m trying to watch a movie if you wanna make out then leave,”

 

“Yeah, we should leave, go to my house, have some fun,” she brushes her lips against Roy’s. Roy looked over at me

“Um?... watch it together later?” I looked at him in disbelief

“So, you invite me to watch a movie with you and when Jade comes over you change your plans?!” Roy took a deep breath 

“I know Jay it’s not fair but I haven’t seen Jade in forever,” Jade glanced at me

“Yeah Jay you gotta share,” I glared at Jade and Roy

“Fine, you can go,” Roy frowned when I got up and power walked upstairs. And this is when it finally hit me… 

 

I’m losing my best friend…

Dami Wayne (Yesterday)

“Dami…” He frowned when I walked into his office 

“Yes, Father?” 

“Sit down,” I followed his orders

“I’m proud of you,” My eyes widened in surprise.

“You did what was right. You stopped bullies from bullying your friend, I’m proud you aren’t using 

“So Dixie, I was thinking if you want to go to the bowling alley tomorrow” I smiled

“Sure, I missed you,” Barret smile and pecked my lips and I smile back. Oh gosh, I missed him. My phone starts to ring. It’s Wally

“Hey, Walls.”

“Do you want to go to the bowling alley,”

 

“Um…” I looked over at Barrett

“A friend asked me but we can go together,”

“Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow,” 

“See you later,” We both said and I ended the call

“Change of plans. My friend Wally wants to come also,” Barret shrugs

“I don’t care,”

“Anyways… stop being so cryptic how was your time in Hollywood,”

“I found a 10 dollar bill on the street,” I rolled my eyes

“Is it for me?”

“No…”

“Then I don’t care,” He threw a pillow at my face. My phone ringed again

“Yes?” 

“In punishment Dami has is to spend time with her sisters, and I’ll put my trust in you, you will pick a fun, exciting, but safe activity for your sisters to do. I think you girls need it,” I smile brightly. Having time to relax with my sisters without anyone bothering me? Win-win

“Alright Bruce, I’ll do it, Friday,” 

“Good, I gotta go,”

“Bye Bruce,” He hung up.


	7. A Few Phone Calls

Tina Drake  
“I was thinking we could go to that amusement park that opened last week,” I shook my head

“I have homework, and a project with Bart due in a week and a half, I can’t go,”

“Look, I get it your busy but, when was the last time we all hanged out as sisters?” 

“A few months ago,” I bit my lip. I guess I haven’t talked to them in a while

“And you will finally have the time to talk to Kon, you know your boyfriend?” My eyes widened in surprise when I realized I still didn’t talk to Conner since before summer break

“Fine, I’ll go but not too late,” Dixie smiles 

Jay Todd  
I frowned with Dixie came in with a goofy big smile on her face and sat on my bed. Especially today, her positivity is making me sick.

“What do you want?” 

“Well, I was her to ask you if you want to go-”

“I’m not going anywhere, Dixie,”

“Why not?” I took a deep breath in 

“I’m not in the mood,” Dixie gave me this knowing look before sitting closer to me with her arm over my shoulders

“What happened?”

“Nothing I’m fine,”

“I’m your big sister, you can tell me anything,”

“It’s Roy… he ditched me for Jade, ”Dixie's eyes flashed with a sympathetic look before it flashed into anger. Oops…

“A girl he knows for what 2 years?” Dixie’s face is getting red. Oh shit I fucked up big time

“And he has known you since you guys were 9 years old? For that backstabbing, two-faced, daughter of a bitch?” I didn’t say anything

“You want me to knock some sense into Roy? I’ll get the bat,” I laughed as I help Dixie’s arm

“Nooooooooo Dixie,” She smiled

“Fine but come with us, bring Roy too so if he tries to ditch you I can knock him into next week’s math test,” I laugh harder as Dixie grabs my face and forcefully smooched my cheek

“Eww stopppp,” Dixie smiles

“Just know Jay, you are beautiful and nobody is worthy enough for you… not even Roy,” I blush and hide my face. Why oh why must Dixie randomly say stuff like that?

“Anyways I gotta go to Dami to see if she knows what’s going on,” She walks away and I sigh

Dixie Grayson

“Hey Dami,” Dami looks up then looks back down to finish her sketching

“Who’s that?” She quickly closes her sketchbook

“No one,” She’s hiding something

“You gotta crush?” She blushes and rolls her eyes

“Grayson I don’t do “crushes”,”

“Wait. Is he the guy you protected from those bullies?” Dami looks at me with a pleading look

“Maybe you should invite him to the amusement park,” Dami shakes her head

“He wouldn’t-’

“You’ll never know until you try,”

“You talk too much,” Dixie laughs

“I know,”

“I’ll ask Bruce no worries,” Dami banged her head on the desk.

Tina Drake  
I grabbed my phone and called Kon hoping he’d answer. “Conner?” I hear ruffling before I hear a tired voice say “Hello,” Thank all things good and mighty

“It’s Tina,” 

“Yeah, I know…” Awkward…

“Well my sisters and I are going to an amusement park on Saturday and I’m wondering if you wanna come?”

“Sure… I miss you, Tina,” I draw in a breath

“Me too. I’m sorry I’ve been being a horrible girlfriend,” 

“I’ve also been a horrible boyfriend,” 

“I guess we need to step up our game,”

“Yeah, I guess so. But maybe I can make it up to you by going and winning a prize,”

“Maybe the other way around,”

“Hey, see me complaining?” I hear chuckling

“A big bear I’m getting for my collection,”

“I’m going to get the stress ball,” I laughed

“Yeah because you need it,”

“Oh shut up you, I just like playing with it,” 

“Thanks for calling. I miss your voice,” I chuckle

“You sap,”

“You dork,” I smirk

“Dorks are the coolest people in the school,” I hear a laugh

“I won’t argue with that, anyways I gotta go football practice,”

“Alright bye babe,” I ended the call with a smile on my face. Maybe I miss him more than I thought.

Jay Todd  
“Roy?”

“Jay! Hey!” Roy said enthusiastically 

“Wanna go to the amusement park with me, my sister and others?”

“Sure. When?”

“Saturday,”

“I’ll come,” I smiled

‘’Good-”

“I’m sorry I was being a jerk to you, you don’t deserve that,”

“Yeah, I don’t. Best Friends don’t do this to each other,”

“I know I’m sorry I’m not being a good friend,” 

‘It’s okay Roy just I can’t continue to do this so just promise to try not to do it again,” 

“I promise Jay. You are too important to me. I love you,” My heart skipped multiple beats… How am I’m not dead?

“I love you too Roy,”

Bruce Wayne

“Clark I have a few warnings for you,”

“Alright tell them,”

“My daughters are… protective so they might ask questions on how you feel about us and personal ones which you don’t have to answer. Dixie will interrogate you, Jay will glare at you and ask personal questions, Tina will ask weird questions and like observe you and Dami will glare at you and declare that you aren’t good enough for me,”

“Dami’s not lying,”

“Anyone who can deal with me and my family should get a gold star,”

“You are one of the hottest hard-working and successful I have ever known, you don’t see you every day,”

“A guy that smacked you because he thought you were trying to attack him when you were trying to hug him,”

“Looking at you is a pain duller,” Bruce rolled his eyes

“Suck up,”


	8. A Ferris Wheel

Bart Allen  
"So how the project doing?" Jaime sighs

"Horrible. Kyla won't do a thing but touch my arms and text her friends," I winced. Poor Jaime

"You okay?" I nodded.

"I fell while I was running, Concrete hurts," Jaime gave me a concerned look. 

"We gotta check that when we get to your house,"

"Crash," Jaime raised an eyebrow

"Another catchphrase that won't catch?" I smirked

"Aww, you know me so well," He chuckled

"I do, and I also know you're hungry, wanna go to Mcdonalds?" Food? Count me in.

"Is that even a question?" Jaime sighs

"Not even the slightest surprised," My phone ranged and I went into my pocket and looked at it. it's Tina... Oh, shoot! I'm late. I pressed answer

"Tina! I'm so sorry" 

"No worries Bart I'm taking a break with my sisters soon,"

"Oh thank god," 

"That's all I had to say our group project thing is canceled today," 

"Alright, see you later!" She ended the call  
"You forgot?"

"Yup. Luckily she's taking a break with her sisters," Jaime nodded  
"She needs a break she works super hard,"

"Agreed." We walked into McDonald's and saw Wally and Roy at a table eating. After ordering our food we went to their table

"Hey, Wally!" I sat next to Wally while Jaime sat next to Roy  
"Hey, kid," 

"Bart, why do you have a happy meal?" Happy meals are life

"Why don't *you* have a happy meal?"

"Hmm fair," Roy shrugged

"Bart you have ketchup all over your cheek," I tried to wipe it but I couldn't find where it is. He sighed

"Come here," I moved closer to Jaime. He wiped it off with his thumb 

"There you go," I sat back down and Wally smirked at me while Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" 

"You seem really *close* with Jaime if you know what I mean," I huffed and I felt blood rush to my cheek

“Shut up!” Roy laughed and then looked at his phone

“I gotta go, Walls, Jay’s waiting,”

“Go rush to your princess Roy,” Roy glared at Wally before Wally’s phone made a buzzing noise to see a message from Dixie. It said ‘We don’t have all day’ 

“You’re coming with me genius,” Roy grabbed his food and Wally did the same

“Well gotta go lovebirds,” I smirked

“Go to your queen Wally,” Roy chuckled and Wally huffed

“Shut up.” I took a bite of a french fry

“Bye Bart,” Wally gave a side hug before leaving 

When we finally got to my house, we went into my room so Jaime can check my leg.

“Alright. Pull the pants up,” this is so awkward… I bit my lip to stop me from saying a very inappropriate pun that will embarrass me for years to come. I felt soft, warm hands travel up my leg to touch my thigh and squeezed but instead of pleasure I felt automatic pain shot up.

“Shit- I mean shoot, shoot oh that fucking hurts,” Jaime quickly withdraw his hand removing his warmth my skin that I’m starting to miss already

“You okay?” I nodded inhaling deeply

“I’m going to try again… okay?” I nodded again. What happened to words??

He looked at the scratch lower down my leg and he inspects it with a concerned look

“Bart… are you sure you fell?” He probably suspects something he can’t know…

“I’m positively sure, fell straight down, on hard concrete very painful,” Jaime still had that look

“I know when your lying,” Uggghhhh……..

“I’m worried, extremely worried since I known you-you came home with bruises, scrapes, cuts, and broken noses, I want to know… and lying is definitely not crash just very moded for me and I know you don’t like it either so for you too,” If he figures it out, Mom and Dad will hurt me… I can’t I really want to but I can’t

“I’m just really clumsy, Jaime, nothing to worry about,” Jaime looked in my eyes like he was searching for something some hidden secret

“Alright. Try not to be so clumsy, okay?” I smile and hugged Jaime tightly

“Nice to know you care though,” He took a breath out.

Dami Wayne

“Grayson, stop!” She brushed my hair to a ponytail before sighing 

“You gotta brush your hair more, that was a workout,”

“Wait,” She brushed my side bang down 

“Alright, so clothes…”

“I can dress myself, Grayson,”

“Dami your not always going to a funeral,” She grabbed a grey overall out of the closet

“Okay, this with…” She found a plain white shirt

“There you go,” I didn’t need your help in the first place…

“I’ll see how Jay’s doing,” She walked out and deeply exhaled. Gonna get grey hairs before I turn 16…

Dixie Grayson  
I walked in to see Jay with black sweatpants and I cringed deeply.

“Take that off,” Jay turned around.

“Shoo,”

“No.” I went straight to her closet to see black ripped jeans and smirked

“Okay, this and…” I found a red shirt with black glittery words that said ‘I hope your wifi dies’ I gave it to her and Jay smiled

“I should have never doubted you,”

I left and luckily Tina had some fashion sense. Wally and Roy knocked on the door and Dami opened the door and glared at both of them

“Doggy down,” Jay walked behind with a bright smile planted on her face. Roy looked at her shirt and laughed

“You mean your wifi die because I’m currently using it,” Jay rolled her eyes and they both stepped back to let them in

“Where’s Jonathan and Conner?” Tina asks 

“They are 5 minutes away,” Dami slightly smiled as we all sat down

“Aww Dami looks cute,” Wally tried to pinch her cheek but she bit him 

“Owwwww!!!! That freaking hurt,”

“That’s the point West,” I tried to muffle my laughter

“Dami don’t bite Wally,” I kiss Dami’s cheek and she pushes my face away

“Dami does though… *DON’T* bite me, little girl,” Oh no…

“ Or what? I should punch you for making Todd mad,” Roy glanced and Jay who shrugged

“Ain’t my problem,” Roy shook his head

“By the way, sorry again,” Jay rolled her eyes

“Continuing to say sorry is annoying the hell out of me,”

“Because you're hot as hell?” Jay blushed and raised an eyebrow. Since when did Roy flirt with Jay?

“Too hot to touch,” Jay quirked back Who’ll win?

“I’ll rather burn my hand then not be able to touch you,” Roy smirked

“I rather you, not I want to feel your hands on my skin,” Jay put on a pout face

“If I can touch your body you can get whatever you want,”

“Even down there?” I covered Dami’s ears and Roy blushed also

“You win,” Jay put her hands up in victory

“You really need to step up the flirting game I beat you easily,” Roy rolled his eyes

“Whatever,” What the hell just happened?

*Ding Dong*  
Dami heard the bell ring and went to the door and saw Jonathan and Conner

“Hey Kent,” Jonathan raised an eyebrow

“Why did you call me by my last name,” 

“It’s her thing go with it,” Jay waved to Conner who walked in and Tina literally lit up

Jay Todd  
“Conner!” Tina jumped up and ran over to Conner who hugged her and spun her around. When Tina got down she peppered his face with kisses

“I missed you so much,” Conner smiled

“You look nice,” Tina was wearing a pink and green floral ruffled shirt and shorts with flats

“Thanks, not looking bad yourself,” Roy rolled his eyes

“Omg, you guys are so cute!” Roy raised his eyebrow a Wally

“Are you fangirling?” Roy asked and Wally shrugged

“Mayyyyyybbbbbbbeeeeeee,” 

“Alright let’s go!” Dixie got up and the rest of us followed. Were following the leader the leader the leader were following the leader wherever he may go…

*At the Amusement Park*  
“I’m sticking with Roy,” Roy and I walked off and Roy looked at the whip

“That one,” I shrugged. 

When I got in… it was fast and my back hurt. But I it was fun with air blowing through my hair, and Roy had this stupid goofy smile planted on his face as he laughed.

We got off and I bent back cracking my back

“That was fun…” Roy smiled before walking away

“Wait for me!”

Jonathan Kent

“I’ll stay,” Dami rolled her eyes

“It is a mini roller coaster it not even that steep of a drop,” I shook my head

“I don’t care,”

“You’re such a crybaby,” I have to prove I’m not a crybaby

“Fine. I’ll go,” I slight smile appeared on Dami’s face. Why is that smile so… what’s the word… intriguing? 

“You won’t regret it Kent,” We got on and Dami held tight on the bars. We first went straight and did tight turn we went higher and higher and I grabbed Dami’s hand she looked at m with a questionable look.

“Why are you?-” We went straight down and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Dami laughed this cute chuckle and then I noticed that the ride is done and uncovered my eyes. We went down the stairs while Dixie and Wally talked. Dami looked at me again with a questionable look.

“What?” Why is she looking at me like that?

“When we were on top of the drop why did you grab my hand?” 

“I do it when I’m scared my mom showed me that trick so I’ll be slightly less scared,” Dami eyes flashed with many emotions, anger, confusion, jealousy… sadness? I hope I didn’t say anything to hurt her feelings

“Did I say something wrong?” She wiped the bang from her face

“No, you didn’t let's go,”

Dixie Grayson  
“Dixe I’m hungry,” I huffed at Wally

“Didn’t you eat before you got to my house?” Wally nodded

“But that was a long time ago,” 

“I’m really surprised you aren’t fat,” We walked to the store with ice cream and candy, etc

“How is candy supposed to fill you?”

“It will fill my heart,” I rolled my eyes 

“Whatever Walls,” He got cookie dough with chocolate syrup on top and I got chocolate with peanut butter chunks in it. When we got our food we sat at a table and Dami and Jon sat at another

“This is so good,”

“I asked Bruce to buy the store but he said ‘it’s unnecessary,”

“Rich kid problems,” Wally took another spoonful

“I want a taste,” I took a spoonful of his and he took one of mine

“Your’s taste good too,” While eating the ice cream I got it on my hands and licked it off Wally stared at me then smiled

“It’s called a napkin Dixe,”

“Shut up,”

Third Point of View  
Dixie, Wally, Jay, Roy, Tina, Conner, and Dami and Jon all met up at the Ferris wheel, there the last ride. 

Tina Drake  
“We’re at the best place on the Ferris wheel,” Conner took out his phone and took a picture of us. He put his phone and his pocket and stared at me.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Conner touched my hands

“Because you're beautiful,” He took my chin and pulled me closer. I smiled and pushed further our hands entwined and lips covering each other.

“By the way, you shouldn’t answer somebody’s question with ‘because’ because you don’t start sentences with because,” Conner smiled and kissed me again

“I don’t need a grammar class from you, Tina,” Conner chuckled as he hugged me closer

Jay Todd  
“This view is amazing,” At this height, you could see the whole park and some buildings and towers

“Yeah it is,” Roy smiled

“Jay…, I want to spend more time with you… I feel like with everything going on we don’t just talk you know?” I looked back at Roy who looked at me with a huge smile on his face

“Another flirting challenge?” Roy shrugged

“Your eyes sparkle like the stars behind you,”

“You are as bright as these stars,” He leaned closer to my face

“You make me feel higher than we are right now,” I leaned closer

“You are the gravity that keeps me on the ground,” He leaned again so I can see every freckle on his face

“You’re the oxygen I need to stay alive,” 

“Um…” SHIT!... wait we are really close is he gonna?

“Oh sorry,” Roy smiles and backs away and ties his shoelaces. DID HE DO THAT SHIT ON FUCKING PURPOSE FUCKING TEASE ASS MOTHER-

“Can I sleep over?” I kept a neutral expression as a screamed, cried, and groaned in my mind

“Sure.”


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Roy have their first kiss, Bart is lying and Jaime is worried, Dixie has a emotional talk with Bruce

Dami Wayne  
“Dami come over here!” I rolled my eyes. Ariel, I still didn’t have the energy to ask her name, waved over to her table while at recess. I went over to her table and she smiled at me

“So we didn’t finish our conversation from before, you’re Bruce Wayne’s lost daughter?”

“Obviously, didn’t I confirm this a few lunches ago?”

“Well I can see the lost part,” A girl with blond hair and brown eyes spoke and Ariel and the girl laughed

“What’s with the black? Did your mummy die...again?” Ariel said and I clenched my fists

“Don’t. Talk. About. My. Mother,”

“Oh is that a sensitive topic? She isn’t dead she is bombing some buildings right?” My vision started blurring as I tried to hold it in

“Or is she having sex with another guy?”

“Or maybe she didn’t want you and let you be found again,”

“You know what they say ‘Child support is the best type of support’,”

“Stop.”

“Stop what? Telling your stupid dark demon self the truth? You don’t like it, do you? Because you lie all the time,” Ariel chuckled

“I said……. STOP IT!” I grabbed the girls hair and pulled her down before running to my bag

“Aww, gonna call your daddy?” The blondie, Ashley, I’ll call her grabbed my hair and pushed me up

“Don’t ever in your worthless life touch me again, got it?” Before I can answer Jon runs up to me

“Leave her alone!” She chucked before kicking him in the leg and Jonathan started hopping on one foot, I cracked a smile

“You're her protector now? I thought you were too nice to mess with that demon child,” Jon glared at her

“She’s… *ouch* you kick hard… nicer than you,” 

“I’m mean for saying the truth?” A tear fell down my cheek as i thought of Mother, how she would train me for martial arts just in case so I can protect myself, how she would stay with me until I fall asleep even if I wasn’t scared, how she did my hair and clothes and made me feel pretty, how she-

“Now you wanna cry? You are so desperate for attention that it’s funny,” She pushed me so my head banged into the locker

“Touch me or my boyfriend and I’ll make sure you cry a river and drown in it,” She sashayed away and I ran to the bathroom to call Father

“Father?”

“Yeah, Dami?”

“Can I go home please,”

“You haven’t been in school for a few days now-”

“Please, Father?” He sighed

“I’ll call Alfred okay?” I sighed

“Bye Dami-”

 

“I love you, Father,”

“I love you too,”

“I gotta go but, we’ll talk about why you had to leave later,” 

“Bye,” He hung up and I sighed Kathy knocked on my door

“Dami? You’re leaving,” I open the stall and walk back to the classroom packing my stuff, as I walk past, Ashley trips me

“I’m sorry,” Ariel giggles as I got back up and went down to Pennyworth

“Ready Miss Dami?” I nod and get in the car.

*A few hours later*

“Dami we need to talk,” Father knocked on the door and I sighed before opening in and he walks in and sits at the foot of my bed

“What do we need to talk about Father?”

“Why did you need to leave school today?” I knew this was coming but my mind was racing at all the things that girl said about my mother. She didn’t know my mother, she didn’t see how much she cared for me, she just wanted to laugh at my main vulnerability because haha it’s funny. But I can’t look weak in front of my father for something as ridiculous as teasing, especially because he gets trash talked a lot for helping Gotham and even stretching to other cities it would seem childish and I outgrew that years ago.

“I felt sickly after eating that repugnant lunch,” Father sighed

“You know Dami, I really do love you,” He scooched closer to me where our shoulders were against each other

“I… I haven’t been able to see you grow up, your first steps, your first words, your first toy, your first anything, and I want to make up lost time, to be a father you deserve and I… want to get closer to you but I can’t if you won’t let me,” 

“So whenever you feel like you can tell me you can come to me,” He hugged me then kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving

Jaime Reyes

I haven’t seen Bart in a whole 3 days and it made me more suspicious about Bart’s mysterious injuries. If it really wasn’t a big deal he wouldn’t need to lie to me and avoid me. 

I saw Bart at his locker taking out his math book, a notebook, and pencils. I ran up to him and he was so startled that he dropped his books, he quickly picked them up before goofily smiling at me.

“I thought that was my job,” I would have laughed but I was too concerned and slightly confused

“Bart-” the bell rang. Dang it

“Welp, Gotta go!” Bart turned around and went to his class. I’ll probably catch him after school. 

-

“Bart!” Bart turned around and smiled a bit

“Hey Jaime,” Bart brushed her hair away from his eyes and readjusted his bag

“Why have you been avoiding me,” Bart gave me a confused glance

“I haven’t Jaime I just been really busy with the project and all,” I could smell every lie coming out of his mouth

“Your lying again Bart, ”Bart's face turned red

“I don’t need to tell where I’ve been and why,” Bart crossed his arms

“*sigh* Bart it’s not that I want to know where you be at and why I’m… worried Bart,” Bart calmed down and sighed

“But there is no need to be worried, I’m fine,” 

“You lied yesterday about how you hurt your leg if you tell me why I’ll stop,” Bart looked down

“I… fell,” That felt like a punch in the heart, Bart being in trouble and I’m not knowing about it.

“I will figure it out but for now, wanna go to my house?” Bart smiled and we started walking

“Sure Jaime,” When we turned I realized something weird, We never went to Bart’s house.

“Why don’t we go to your house?” Bart's eyes widened and he shrugged

“My house is dirty and Mom said that if it’s dirty then you can’t come and well my house is unredeemable so…” I nodded

Jay Todd  
“Hey, Jay” Roy tapped my shoulder. I turned around

“Yeah?”

“Well I have to go to this gala with Oli in Star City and was wondering if you wanna come with me,” I shrugged

“Okay, when is it?”

“Tomorrow,” I nodded

“Anyways I have to get to Basketball tryouts,” Roy smiled

“Alright see you,” I started to walk away

“Bye…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got ya Bitch! I'm not gonna let it happen that quickly!


	10. The Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th chapter everyone!!!

**Dami Wayne**

"Someone get the door!" Dixie yelled and I frowned.  _So lazy_

"I'll get it!" I disabled the security and opened the door to see...  _Jon? I didn't request for him to come_

"Hey, Dami!" He gave me a bright smile before readjusted his bag on his shoulder

"Why are you here?" He shrugged

"Dad had to go meet Bruce for something, he didn't say, and said I can stay here until he comes back, also I want to talk to you about what happened," I sighed and stepped aside

"Woah, this house is huge!" I shrugged

"Everyone says the same thing. It's annoying. Why are you pointing out the obvious?" Jon shrugged also

"Sorry... I guess," He scratches his neck

"Follow me," We walk to my bedroom and me and Jon sat on the bed

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to say sorry and thanks...again," I roll my eyes

"You protected me when those jerks started to tease me and got in trouble, all for me, and I barely stood up to Riley and Gabrielle I'm such a coward," He deeply inhaled and exhaled before looking down at his feet.

"Oh, that's what this is? Guilt? You are not beholden to me, I helped you at my own account you didn't ask for help," Jon's eyes remained on his feet

"But you got in trouble..."

"I don't care about getting in trouble, you do, I should but I simply don't," He still looked sad and disappointed

"If you smile for me, a genuine smile that would be your payment for me getting in trouble," Jon looked up at me and then cracked a smile

"That's easy," I looked around

"What do you want to do?"

"How about the park?"  _Hmm. Maybe I should go there... for the experience_

 _"_ Alright, we can go there, "

* * *

 

**Dixie Grayson**

"Jay, what's wrong?" _She was biting her thumb like always when she's nervous_

"Well, Roy wants me to go to the gala with him and I totally forgot about  **EVERYTHING!** ,"

"Alright calm down, I can help you,"

"First things first, we need to get you a dress,"

"Alright,"

***At the store***

"Alright, so your color is obviously red, so let's pick," I grabbed a series of dresses and dumped it in Jay's hands

"Come out with the dress when you finished," Jay walked inside and when she first came out well...

"Too long, you'll trip easily," She came out again...

"Too short, guys can see you're but from a mile away," And again...

"Too... much, too dramatic," Again...

"Boring,"

"Alright, that one's perfect," The dress stopped right above her knees, it was puffy and had beautiful lace flower sleeves.

"Now, hair, back home,"

"UUUUGGGGHHHH," We bought the dress and went back home 

After washing and brushing Jay's hair I curl it

"Dixie, burn my hair and I'll burn your face," I chuckle and after curling all her hair, I put on her makeup and we are... DONE! Finally... Jay gets up and smiles at me

"Thank you so much," She hugs me and I smile brightly

"What?"

"You didn't hug me since you were 14..." Jay frowns and hugs me again 

"You are my only big sister... I appreciate everything you did for me... maybe I don't say it as much..." She scratches her neck and I smile

"I already know that Jay, you don't have to say it. Now go!" She grabs her purse and walks out 

* * *

**Clark Kent**

"So how're the kids," I eat a forkful of spaghetti and Bruce shrugs

"They're fine,"  _I swear Bruce acts like a moody teenage girl sometimes. I can obviously see that he's not fine_

"Bruce..." He sighs then rolls his eyes

"It's Dami. I feel like she's holding something back," I understand what Bruce was saying,  Jon was very sad until I mentioned Dami

"Jonathan too, he's been down lately,"

"But what if it's nothing? And I'm overreacting? Dami hates when I do that," 

"I would say give her space but that's not your forte," Brue quirks up.  _I'm worried. Whenever Bruce does that he thought of a dangerous crazy idea_

"Bruce... don't do anything crazy, it didn't work out with you and Jay," Bruce crossed his arms

"I figured it out though,"

"And she screamed "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM" you two got in a fight, she lost her phone and refused to talk to you for a good week and a half," Bruce shrugs

"Little setback," I roll my eyes

"You know why we learn history? To learn from our mistakes, do you not get the concept?" Bruce rolled his eyes again and gave me a death glare

"We'll talk about that later, how are you," Bruce looked slightly surprised with that question

"It's this coworker that... I just want to punch him in his crooked stupid teeth that seriously need braces," I chuckled

"Anything positive?"

"Umm...." I laughed again and Bruce smiled

"Well, Lois and I got an exclusive interview with the mayor?" Bruce's eyes darkened.  _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Lois_

"That's..." He took a gulp of his water and swallowed

"That's great Clark," 

"Huh?"

"I don't repeat myself, Clark," Dixie just texted me

** Dixie: Hey Clark! I took Dami and Jon to the park. **

** Me: Alright that's great **

** Dixie: Okay have fun on your date **

"Dami and Jon are at the park," Bruce nods

"UGGGHHHH!" Bruce repeatedly bangs his head on the table before I left up his head

"What's wrong?"

"I have to do this stupid emergency meeting," I sighed.  _Well it was fun while it lasted_

"It's alri-" Bruce's face turned red.  _Uh oh..._

"No, it's not! I can't spend at least 2 hours on a date with my boyfriend without leaving? I'm. Not. Fucking. Going," I Put my hands up in surrender

"By all means, I definitely not going to try to stop you," Bruce huffs and texts back

"Perfect." He smiles in satisfaction and cuts off his phone

"Now, talk," My eyes widened and he eats his burger

* * *

 **Dami Wayne** _  
_

"So... what's this?" Jonathan gave me a weird look

"It's the swings! The best part of the park," I quirk an eyebrow

"How do you... swing?" Jonathan smiles brightly

"So get on," I got on

"Now swing your legs up and down," He burst out laughing

"I'm not moving,"

"You're too... short to... touch the ground," He wipes a tear off the ground before going behind me and pushing me 

"That's, your headstart,"

"Swing Race?" I smirk and start to go faster and Jonathan hops on and starts to race.

* * *

**Jay Todd**

"Woah! Looking nice Jay,"

"You too," Roy gives me a glass

"Fanciness," I roll my eyes and smile

"You'd think you get used to this by now,"

"Well, I'm not,"

"And don't get drunk," Roy smirked

"Isn't that the point of being here?"

"Uh Oh, Alex is coming," Alex came over to Roy and glared at him

"Hey, Jay,"

"Hey, Alex," He brushed his black hair away from his eyes

"How are you doing?" 

"She'd be fine if you backed up a bit," Roy looked Alex up and down and then glared harshly

"Why? Jealous? You have a girlfriend, remember? Jade," Roy rolled his eyes

"I'm fine Alex, basketball tryouts,"

"You look like the type to what to do that,"

"I guess so," 

"You look fantastic today, like always,"  _I'll amuse him for a while_

"You as the same," He scratched his neck

"Dance?" I smiled

"Maybe later, I want to greet some guest today," He nodded

"Of course JayJay," Roy's hand turned into a fist

"Don't. Call. Her. That,"

"Or what?" Roy stepped closer to him

"Or you get a fist shoved down your-" I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back

"No." Roy sighed and unclenched his fist

"Anyways see you later princess,"  _Why did Roy get so worked up for nothing?_

Roy and I talked and talked and talked until a strange guy walked up to us

"My name is Jerome," He swirled his glass and with dark green eyes stared at me

"And I think you're gorgeous,"

* * *

**Dixie Grayson**

***At the manor***

"So Clark what do you do?" I asked and Clark nodded at Bruce

"I'm a reporter at the Daily Planet," I nodded, Jay smirked

"So what will you plan to do when you guys turn permanent?" Bruce rolls his eyes

"Maybe I can move to Gotham and work at home,"

"Do you still have feelings for Lois Lane," Tina intently stared at Clark

"I still love her," Bruce quickly looked at me

"But not in a romantic way, I got over her before I met Bruce. it was hard to understand that because I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her but eventually my mind caught up with my heart," Tina looked at Dami and Dami who cracked her knuckles

"Why is Bruce so different than other rich men?" 

"I thought it was obvious. Bruce works hard every day for his money unlike other men who are corrupt an get it from other outlets and even though he acts like he's mister tough guy..." Bruce rolls his eyes

"He has a big heart for those in need and those who want help, that's why I love him so much, his heart is as big as his ego," Bruce grabs his neck and quickly pecks him on the lips.  _Awww so cute_

 


	11. Not Anymore

**Jay Todd**

"I'll get it!" Someone was furiously banging on the door

"Calm your titties I'm coming!" The person stopped banging and I opened the door to see Roy.

"Why are you here?, I mean I don't mind if you're here but why?" Roy walked in and grabbed my hand

"Follow me," He brought me upstairs to my room and locked the door.

"What is happen-" Roy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. In bright bold letters on an article written by Hailey Kendle, asking or more so saying...

**Is Jay Todd and Roy Harper secretly dating?**

"Jade is flipping out, she kicked me out of my own house," I smirked

"You want me to break you in? I can just knock her out, throw her out the window..." Roy ran his hand through fiery, red hair

"Please don't joke about this," I rolled my eyes and huffed the curly bang out of my eyes

"Why not?"

"Because not everything's a joke, Jade is one of the most important-" I chuckled out of disbelief

"And I'm not on that list... right?" Roy looked me straight in the eyes

"Not everything's about you, Jay,"  _Is Roy fucking kidding me?_

 

"This involves me and that's rich coming from you,"

"What do you mean?"  _What do you mean ohhhh... Wait focus you're mad at Roy_ _"_

"You treat Jade like she's the most innocent, positive, fair person on this Earth, and I'm treated and used like a useless, broken phone," 

"Jay you are important to me a lot," I can feel my face heating up and I'm positive I'm not blushing

"You haven't proved it once you started to date her, and now you want me to stretch myself out to make her happy," Roy rolled his eyes

"I'm just asking for help that's all,"

"Now see? now I'm the bad friend since you asked me for help and I said no," Roy shrugged

"Then help me, or not I was just asking,"

"You know, I dealt with all this bullshit over and over and over again with the hope that you might change your ways but, you never fulfilled that promise... and I'm not dealing with it anymore," _It took a second for Roy to realize what I'm about to say_

"Jay no-"

"I need a break from you," I felt my eyes sting as I just registered what I was thinking

"Ple-"

"It's not your fucking choice anymore! You're not gonna continue to manipulate me and alter my feelings," I walked downstairs and Roy followed and when I got to the door both of our eyes were red and we continued to cry

"See you later," Roy choked on his own tears and inhaled and exhaled deeply

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to," Roy opened the door and started walking

"Time!" He turned around quickly

"Just give me time, please," Roy nodded and walked down the street 

* * *

**Dami Wayne**

I saw everything and see Jay close the door and walk right past me into the kitchen, I ran after her

"Jay?" she put her head down and wrapped her arms around her head like a cocoon

"W-Why did I do that?" She looked at me like she expected an answer

"Maybe you couldn't handle it anymore and let go of repressed emotions," Jay chuckled and wiped her eyes

"I'm talking to the girl who represses emotions like second nature," 

"Sit,"

"Why?"

"We don't talk much, I want to speak to my psycho, repressed, angry little sister," I rolled my eyes

"So what happened with you and Bruce? Are you hiding something?" I shook my head and looked down

"I'm hiding nothing but if I was it's none of your concern, we should be talking about you," Jay chuckled and sniffled

"You already saw what happened, there isn't much to say, you, however..."

"Again, is none of your concern,"

"How about you and Jonathan? Friends?" I shrugged

"I guess so... he's nice and is fun to be around but is too sweet, I feel like one day I won't be able to shut up and he'll be offended and leave me," Jay nodded

"I had a friend like that before... Barrett, he was so nice I barely want to speak to him even now for that exact reason,"

"Maybe we're not that different at all," I nodded. 

"And the sad part is... I can barely talk to Dixie about crushes... everyone likes her, if Dixie asks a guy on a date the guy always say yes unless they're single (depending on their loyalty, gay, or completely insane, I'm well... not,"

"I had a crush before,"  _Hate my big mouth_. Jay looked up unexpected

"Who?"

"... Colin," Jay smiled and shot a fist in the air

"I knew it!"

"Did you?"

"it was so obvious the way you looked at him is the same way you look at-"

"... Jonathan," I crossed my arms

"That is utterly ridiculous, we're nothing but friends, I look at him the same way I look at anyone else,"

"You might *think* so but we can all see the connection,"  _Is it that ridiculous or do I think that?_

"Well kid, I got to dribble to Basketball practice," I groaned

"Horrible, horrific, terrible," Jay chuckled before putting her hair in a short ponytail, grabbing her bag, and walking out.  _Is it weird that I strangely miss her_

 

* * *

 

**Bart Allen**

"Bart!" Wally ran up to me with his bag hanging on his shoulder

"Yeah?"

"Auntie said that you are staying at our house for about 2 weeks, get clothes from your house and comes back to our house," I nodded and smiled

"Yes! I get time with my favorite cousin!" I hugged Wally and he shook his head and pushed me away lightly

"No tight hugs today Bart, That dodgeball hit me hard," I shrug and started walking beside him 

"Hey, Bart!" Megan waved at me and I turned around to wave back

"Bart, what happened to your neck?" I covered it with my hand and felt blood rush to my cheeks

"Is it from Jaime?"  _huh?_

"No..." Wally wiped an imaginary tear

"They grow up so fast! First second your learning what a crush is next second your getting a hickey from them!" I shove him 

"Ow! That hurt!" He shoved me back

"Ow!"  _He's stronger than I thought... Ouch_

* * *

 

**Jay Todd**

"Dad... I don't talk to you anymore... I'm sorry about that, but I need your help," I stared at the green grass.  _This is dumb..._

"This is stupid, but I don't know, give me dove maybe an angel to help me out cause you can't obviously," I sigh

"It's the least you can do you know for dying before I turned 6?" 

"I guess Gotham hardened me up so I'm slightly glad for that? Anyways, if your listening, thanks a lot! I'm being sarcastic by the way. I happened to receive all of your bad qualities," 

"Impulsive, hot-tempered, selfish girl, not the type you wanna bring back home to your mama," 

"Emphasis on the 'selfish' part, How can I be mad because Roy loves someone else if I really was looking out for his best interest, I'd support not put him down but... I can't, I just want to kiss him, feel his arms around me, be his, but in reality, it will never happen," A tear slips out of my eyes and I wiped it away

"I might be in love with him... and if I am..." I turned away

"I'm in serious trouble, I walked away 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know Jeremiah is from Gotham and basically is the Joker

**Roy Harper**

"I'm sorry that happened Roy," I heard Wally say and I hear shuffling

"Me too,"

"Don't get all 'I'm fine I don't understand why people are associating with me' blah blah blah," I  rolled my eyes

"What do you want me to say? I lost my best friend and my girlfriend is furious with me... HURRAY,"

"Jay just needs time, you have to admit your priorities were kinda one-sided," 

"That makes me feel worse, She dealt with all of that for how many years now? Since we got in high school,"

"Jay hated her from the start,"

"I tried to make them at least friendly with one another but they are both stubborn girls," Wally chuckled

"The whole Wayne family is stubborn, it's in their blood,"

"But they're not related," Wally hmmed

"Forgot about that, they look so much alike, but anyways maybe that's the big issue, you have two hot girls who despise each other but love you, you need to  **separate** them,"

"How? Jade is super jealous all the time and..."

"Another issue, her feelings are not always the priority, she doesn't want you around anyone, to be honest, girl or guy," 

"Anyways I gotta go, we are going against Marvel," 

"Good luck,"

"Thanks, man, see you there?"

"Probably not," Wally sighs

"Alright but I expect to see you after," He hung up and I went on Instagram and my thumb followed to Jay's page to see her hugging that guy we seen at the gala and his hand is too close to the- _Wait. Why the fuck do I care?_ I scrolled further down to see Jay before she left to go to the gala. She had on red heels, a sparkly red dress, perfectly curled hair, lipgloss, and a black purse to go with it. It's almost comedic that I didn't see how gorgeous Jay looked at that moment... What the fuck?

**Jay Todd**

***Ding Dong***

I tiredly walked to the door and I looked at the security camera surveillance tv and only saw red hair, he was too close to the door... Is it Roy? 

"Roy didn't I say-"

"Not Roy," I grabbed the bat just in case then I opened the door to see...

"Um Hi?"

"Sorry um, Jeremiah? I'm from the gala," Oh. He called me gorgeous

"Yup I remember you," He fumbled something behind his back

"I was wondering if you want to go somewhere I guess?" I chuckled

"No location?" He scratched his neck

"Yeah, I was hoping you wanted to go somewhere,"

"You're in luck, I want to go to Red Robin never been there before," He sighed in relief

"Welp... that was easier than I thought," I sadly smiled

"Bad day, need to distract myself," 

"Um, can you wait, I need to change-"

"That's fine," I raised an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"You look more than fine, beautiful even no need to change," I had to fight a blush and grabbed my jacket

"Great. Less work for me," We started to walk and a question popped in my head

"How come you came to my house to ask me out instead of calling me,"

"I didn't know it, and I'm close to where you live so I see you sometimes," I nodded

"Anywho- What happened between you and your friend?" I sighed

"We broke up,"

"Boyfriend?"

"No, um not like that Friendship,"

"Oh okay continue, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut,"

"He only cared for his girlfriend, I was forgotten once she got in the picture, I guess that's why I hate her so much. She ruined our relationship once she walked into our lives,"

"You like him?"

"Um... Yeah, I liked him since I was 12, A whole 4 years,"

"My older brother Jerome had a crush on someone like that," 

"Beautiful, Smart, Compassionate, and Determined, but he fell in love with someone else,"

"But I cannot  wrap my head around the fact he can resist *you*" I huffed then chuckled

"Stop complimenting me!... I didn't think I'll ever have to say that," He laughed and grabbed something out of his pocket then showed me a rose

"This is pretty thanks!" 

"Can I hold your hand?"  _That was... unexpected_

"Um..."

"Nevermind," I grabbed his hand and squeezed

"You didn't let me answer... jerk," He looked at me in amazement

"I might actually be falling in love with you,"

After Red Robin, a nice walk in the park and a chasing match later I finally got back home.

"That was fun," He smiled and passed me some of his candy bar

"Yeah, it was,"

"Well I gotta go home, my mom might worry," He turned around

"Wait!" He turned back to me. I walked towards him and kissed on the cheek

"See ya!" I turned around and opened the door to my house.  _Maybe this "Breakup" won't kill me inside..._

**Roy Harper**

"Jade please open the door," She opened it and glared at me harshly

"Did you come back from pampering Jay?"

"Really? Thats Petty."

"And? I deserve to be petty,"

"Everyone is thinking it, maybe even you. Jade is not good enough for Roy, Jay should be with Roy," Jade sits down on the bed and I follow

"I'm not thinking it, Jay's not the one for me it's you, I love you,"

"I feel like you're trying to convince yourself. She obviously likes you," I grab her hand and look into her emerald eyes

"She doesn't I'll tell you that for sure, 

"Roy, I can not-"

"No, please don't leave me, I can't manage to lose another loved one,"

"Then choose," I looked at her questioningly hoping she's not asking me what I think she's asking

"Me or Jay,"

"I love both of you-"

"If you love me you will choose me over her simple,"  She kisses me passionately before walking out of the room and sit there in shock of what just happened.

**I don't know what to do.**

 


	13. Irreplaceable

**Dami Wayne**

"Father where are we going?" He shook his head

"Meeting a new friend," I rolled my eyes

"That doesn't tell me anything,"

"Well, then you will have to wait,"

"My feet hurt" Dixie chuckled

"Your such a princess,"

"What do you mean Grayson,"

"She means you act high class or like royalty," 

"I am royalty,"

"What do you mean?" He quirked an eyebrow at me

"Never mind," We walked up to a very fancy looking mansion not as good as ours though good. And a woman with dark hair and green eyes walked up to us with a smirk.

"Hey girls," Dixie ran up to hug her tightly before bouncing up and down like she's on a sugar rush.

"I missed you so much!" Jay and Tina also hugged her tightly and smiled

"Are we really going shopping?" Tina asked brushing her hair from her face

"We are but I thought we could eat first," Jay nodded 

"Mcdolnods?" Selina nodded and Jay's eyes lit up

"This your child Bruce?" 

"Yup Damiana Martha Wayne,"

"I'm not a child, woman," She smirked

"Acts a lot like you,"

"Are you done analyzing me?" She raised an eyebrow at Father and he sighed

"Be nice Dami she's just talking," I rolled my eyes and huffed the bang off my face

"I need to go to work, bye girls," I stared at him like he's mad

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah, I am,"

"Can I go with you? I'll be quiet and do my homework," Father shook his head and kneeled down to my eye level

"You always do Dami, I want you to have fun with the girls,"

"I don't want to," Dixie put her hand around my shoulders

"It'll be fun Dami! go, Bruce," He ruffled my hair and walked away

"Mcdolnods?" Selina chuckled

"Then shopping and movie and maybe paint our nails," I frowned and started walking with them. Like planned we went to Mcdolnods.

"So what you girls want?"

"Bigmac," Jay answered

"Chicken nuggets and french fries!" Dixie answered

"Same as Dixie," Tina answered

"Dami?"

"Not hungry,"

"That's bullshit, we didn't have lunch yet!" I rolled my eyes

"Mind your own business Todd,"

"Well order something so when you're hungry you'll have something to eat," 

"Fine-"

"She wants a Happy Meal-" Tina smirked

"Shut up Drake!, I want a salad," Selina stared at me weirdly

"Unlike you, I don't like gaining calories and getting fat," Her eyes widened

"Be nice brat," I glared at Tina and she huffed

"None of you are the boss of me, Let's make that clear!" I walked away and sat at the table and they brought the food to the table.

"Here you brat," Jay dropped it on the table and I glared harshly at her

"Call me that again Todd and I'll hurt you," She walked up to me and I stood up

"Do it then... Brat," I punched her square in the face and then pushed her away.

"DAMI!" Dixie ran to Jay who had a bleeding nose and I smirked

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled and Selina and Dixie held her back. I sat down and took a sip of my soda

"Jay, calm. down," She grabbed a tissue from Tina and held it to her nose

"Fucking stupid bitch," Jay grabbed her food and left McDonald's

"Why would you do that!" Selina yelled at me and I rolled my eyes

"Because I can and don't yell at me woman,"

"it's Selina-"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Alright," She took a deep breath

"Lets eat so we an go shopping, I'll call Jay," She walks away with her phone in her hand

"Dami, whats wrong?" I give her a weird look

"Nothing is wrong,"

"Then why are you being so rude-"

"And violent," Tina added sipping her soda after

"I'm acting like myself, nothing is wrong-"

"Okay come on girls we are going to the mall,"

"Is Jay okay?"

"She's fine, just angry," We got in the car and we picked Jay. Then we started driving to the mall. It was the most awkward 5 minutes of my life. I slightly regretted punching ay in the face because Jay is smiling at me like nothing is wrong and when she does that obviously something is wrong. Dixie is giving me worried glance and Tina is ignoring me. Selina keeps looking at me like shes analyzing me or trying to bite her tongue? I don't know and I don't care. When we got her we went straight to Go Chic a store with the trendiest outfits with the highest prices.  


"Okay girls go wild, Bruce gave me his credit card," they all gladly followed her orders are started walking separate ways and the first thing I saw that was my size was a pink and yellow shirt that said Unicorns with glitter words. I almost threw up in my mouth and kept going. The next one was a ruffled black shirt but it definitely wasn't my size. After about 10 minutes Dixie calls me.

"Hey, Dami are you almost done?" I sighed

"Yeah I'm done," I grab a pair of ripped jeans and another of black jeans.

"Alright, Dami, meet us at the changing rooms," I walked to the changing rooms and Selina looked at me from the corner of her eye until fully looking at me

"That's all you got?"

"All of them were pink and yellow and barf," Selina nodded before we checked out all of our stuff and started to walk to the stores and the same things happen every time until Selina stops me before walking in the store

"If you go to the 5th floor they have more stores that have your size and style," I silently thanked her and went up to the elevator and walked into the first store I saw. One shirt had a glittery, black shirt with dark eans to match. Another was a somewhat light green with a headband with green, obviously fake flowers on it. After about 20 minutes Selina, Jay, Dixie, and Tina walk into the store and goes to purchase my stuff, Dixie is surprised at how much I got.

"You do got style after all," Tina said looking at the black shoes with red glitter on them.

"Told you so," Selina whispered in my ear as we walked into the car. After about an hour, after getting food, going back to Selina's house, showering, and putting on PJ's we were in the living room letting our nails dry.

"So hows the romantic life," Selina looks straight at Jay

"It's getting better,"

"With Roy?" 

"No, we had a ...falling out a week ago," Selina gave me a pitiful look

"I am so sorry,"

"its fine,"

"Barrett is amazing as always, Barrett and his father are coming to dinner in about 2 days,"

"How's Connor?"

"Well...Connor and I talked and we have this whole plan when we go to College,"

"And Dami has a crush on Jon," I whipped my head at Dixie who was laughing 

"We're just friends,"

"Uh huh,"

"You let him hug you while we were watching that horror movie," 

"And you drew him in your sketchbook-"

"He's simply my friend, no need to overexaggerate it," 

"Bruce acted that way around Clark too, when they were about 15 to 16 years old," All of us looked at Selina as she chuckled at the memory

"Once he and Clark met I just... saw the connection, they talked like they knew each other for years, and Clark had this fondness of him. I knew from the very start he didn't love me as he did with Clark so I broke up with him. It broke my heart but I knew it was worth it when I saw them have their first kiss," I tried to think of Bruce younger but my brain wasn't comprehending it

"We were all at Mrs. Kent's house and we were all at the barn, I volunteered to feed the chickens and they stayed upstairs, After about 5 minutes I saw them leaning in and BOOM they are kissing and having fun times,"

"Alright, you girls seem tired, run upstairs now, Dami stay for a second please," I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the bean bag

"Your Dad told me about your Mom," I wipe my bangs from my face

"I'm sorry, you loved her I know,"

"..."

"And I don't want to replace her but, I want you to be happy," I give her a questionable look

"You are a pain in the ass but so was Bruce, and I broke through his very high and almost unbreakable walls around him, and I know there are some things you rather not talk about since Bruce isn't a Brucinda and you're too embarrassed to say to your sisters, but regardless I will happily listen to you so is it okay if I do that?" I bite my lip before nodding

"I'm not this nervous, edgy girl with teenage issues but, I'll consider it," She has her arms out and I stand up

"I don't do hugs,"

"You will soon," I roll my eyes but realize as I'm at the top of the stairs that I'm smiling

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a heartbreaking discovery! (Not really I'm just dramatic) I haven't really been doing first point of view!!! I didn't even realize that until I looked at the first chapter and now slightly miss it??? I'm sorry I'm being so inconsistent with my writing :( :{

**Jay Todd**

I hear multiple notifications ringing on my phone but try to ignore until it gets annoying. Who the fuck is texting me so much? I just wanna relax on Insta!

**ELLIE :)**

Jay answer my texts plz :))))))))))))) **  
**

Omg I didn't even know it was you whatsup?

Good news! I am staying in Gotham for a week!

Omg you playing

Nope! I am coming soon probably in about 2 hrs :p

I literally can't fucking wait! Bro I have mad stuff to tell u!

gtg Viviana finished making breakfast for us 

Alright bye hoe

Bye bitch

:D

 

Did I mention Ellie my best friend? Well, Ellie and I met at a gala Bruce forced me to go to. She is fiery (like me) and is mean (like me) We connect like the correct puzzle piece or a - blah! this is getting disgusting now, this is Tina's job.

"Yo Dixie!"

"What!" She yelled from 3 doors down

"Ellie is staying in Gotham for a week," 

"Good for you!" Watch your tone missy

"Do you wanna get smacked?!" I hear laughing before Dixie is right in front of me

"Right here," She pointed to a spot on her cheek. Does she really think I won't do it? Ha. That's funny. I smack her and ran past her

"JAY!" I run down the stairs and to the left where Bruce's study is at (where he usually be at). Then I grab his chair and hide behind it

"Bruce!" Dixie ran in 10 seconds after me

"Jay smacked me!"

"You're such a snitch!"  Bruce rolled his eyes and went back to the computer

"You guys are about to go to college, grow up," 

"Shut up Bruce, no one asked," Bruce grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear

"Little girl," I started uncontrollably laughing and Bruce was chuckling

"I will take away your pancakes and replace it with Alfred's healthy cereal," Dixie gagged and Bruce rolls his eyes

"You know the drill," Yup! I know it! Both of us say sorry, hug, and fake smile at each other, then say we love each other, then leave.

"Sorry," Dixie huffed

"Sorry," She replied. She then gave me a quick side hug before Bruce yelled...

"A proper hug," She wrapped her arms around me and then fake smiled at me

"I love you lil sis,"

"Love you too big sis!" We smiled before walking outside and glaring at each other.

"Hoe,"

"Bitch,"

"Snitch,"

"Pain in the ass," I smiled at her sweetly before walking upstairs and going on my phone.

**Roy Harper**

"Did you choose then?" Jade poked through her plate looking up at me from her plate.

"No."

"I knew you wouldn't," My anger of Jade's ignorance overrode my sadness of the loss of my best friend

"Do you not see the pain I'm in right now? Jay been my friend for years and she refuses to have a simple conversation with me? You think that its easy? Also on top of that my girlfriend that I sacrificed everything for is being an ungrateful bitch and is mad because I have a close friend? it's hard and my so-called 'girlfriend' should support me, not make it worse,"

"Did you support me? everyone looked at me like I was trash and everyone is on Jay's side! my friends think it every time I mention your name, my mom does, my dad does, that stranger does! and I'm tired of being the villain here! and she's the victim! I just wanted to believe that the boy I loved for almost ever isn't! Is that too much to ask for?"

"By forcing me to do what she stopped talking to me for? My ignoring her feelings, barely spending time with her without you, and treating her like a toy to benefit you? us?... maybe you are the villain of the story and isn't realizing it," Jade bit her lip and looked away

"I'm sorry..." She turned back to me with tears rolling down her face

"Jade... this isn't working... it never did but I thought we will work it out,"

"No... please..,"

"I'm sorry but... I can't do this with you, and I'm not choosing Jay, I'm just refusing to be bossed around like your bitch with the crocodile tears," I put the money down and left out of the restaurant feeling... free.

**Dami Wayne**

 

 "Hey Dami! over here!" Arielle yelled and chuckled when I turned around back to Jon and Kathy

"Don't pay attention to them Dami," 

"I know that!" Kathy gave me a surprised look and I sighed looking down.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Jon smirked and grabbed my hands

"Let's ignore them, they're jerks,"

"Right."

"So... my dad said that I can have a sleepover and I was wondering if you guys want to-" A girl with brown hair and grey almost clear eyes walk up to us her curly hair bobbing.

"Hi! I'm Crystal!" That's ironic

"I'm new here!" Jon smiled at her and redness crept up her neck

"Hi! I'm Jon!"

"Kathy!" I looked away annoyed with this conversation

"Um??" Jon tapped my shoulder

"Dami," I growled out and she cleared her throat

"Are you new to the town? or just the school?"

"Both. I came from Metropolis," 

"Well, we were gonna sit down over there and you can introduce us there," She nodded as we walked over to our special table and sit down in our seats

"What's your favorite color?" I rolled my eyes and glared at Jon.

"We aren't 5 years old," He shrugged

"I know, I just didn't know what to ask," He scratched the back of his neck, and stupid tick he has when he is mad

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah. my big sister Raine, she is so cool! She knows how to hack computers and stuff,"

"I do also! My big brother Conner, he plays football,"

"I don't. I like being the only child," I shake my head at her comment

"Dami?"

"What?"

"Don't you have siblings?"

"4 of them. They are all annoying," Crystal nods and they start talking about something else and I blank out trying to think about anything else.

**Jay Todd**

"Ellie!" She wraps her arms around me tightly

"I missed you so much!" Bruce walked past and groaned when he saw Ellie

"Ugh. You two are worst when you guys are together,"

"Love you too Bruce!" She yelled and he rolled his eyes

"Don't be a grump because you and Clark didn't rub up yet!" He gave me the pinky finger and left

"Pft! He still does that?... And  who's Clark,"

 "I'll tell you when we get upstairs," We went up the stairs skipping two steps until we went inside my room and sat on the bed.

"Clark is Bruce's boyfriend," Ellie gave me a shocked look

"He has a romantic life? And on top of that, he's gay? So many surprises!" 

"He technically bisexual so..."

"Stop being an ass you know what I meant," She shook her head while crossing her arms as I laughed

"What about...  Dixie?"

"Still breaking hearts and that boy, Wally, she might actually like,"

"Isn't she with Barrett?"

"Exactly, her issue, not mine," Ellie put her blond hair into a high ponytail

"How about you?"

" Roy and I? Well..." Ellie frowned before putting a hand on my shoulder

"Well I do have this boy named Jeremiah, who texts me all the time basically and we sometimes go on dates," Ellie smiled and removed her hand

"Yes! You gotta man! Now it's my turn! I mean who can resist my nice ass?"

"Sis you are flat as fuck,"

"Shut up Jay! Not everyone has a bubble ass like this entire fucking family!" I chuckle and she throws her hands in the air

"Fuck, even Dami has a bigger ass than me!" I laugh louder and double over

"We are blessed!" She throws a pillow at me

"Shut up!"

"Speaking of the devil, she also has a new friend, named Jon, ironically Clark's son,"

"She likes someone? The Wayne's are surprising me every time I come here," 

"Tina?"

"She broke up with Conner, her new boyfriend is coffee," Ellie gave me an unamused look

"Bro you wanna mess with Dixie and Bruce?" I smirk

"Why not?"

"In my bag, I have two super soaker water guns..." 

"Time to soak!" We go to my bathroom and fill them up before walking near Dixie's room

"Now?"

"Now." We run in Dixie's room and start squirting her and she falls off the bed. I laughed so much my stomach hurt but I kept squirting until she grabbed my arm

"Save some for Bruce,"

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Dixie grabs her bat (the bat we all have in our rooms, just in case) and starts running after us. We catch Bruce in the living room watching something with Dami

"Do you guys like water?" We start squirting them and Bruce starts yelling

"YOU FU- I mean FREAKING BUTHOLES!" 

"IM GOING TO MURDER YOU GUYS!" 

***2 hours later***

"This is why we don't like you guys together," I smirk as Ellie laughs

"You two are lucky Dixie held Dami or you will be covered in bite marks,"

"Yup! I know," Ellie puts her fist up and Bruce glares

"Don't be a grump Bruce," Bruce rolled his eyes and gave Ellie a fist bump

"Hey! Me too," He gives me a fist bump also.

"I'm glad you're here, Ellie,"

"Me too. Anyways my dad wants me to go back to the Hotel, see ya!" She gives me a bone-crushing hug before exiting through the door.

"ILL BE BACK BRUCE!"

"StAY WHERE YOU AT!"

"HAHA NOPE!"

**Tina Drake**

"Hey, Bart? Do me a favor and write out the part you did? I'm finishing up the model now?"

"Sure, Tina! I gotta go though,"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Bye!"

Hmm, weird.


	15. A Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER! I HAVE SKILLZ (haha kidding I don't)

**Roy Harper**

After I got home, I sit on my bed and dial Jay's phone number.

"This is Jay, Jay Wayne, I'm currently doing something busy that is more important than you. If you're important enough I'll call you back," I sighed and called multiple times before I hear a knock on my door. I walk downstairs to open the door.

"Who is it?!" 

"It's Ellie!" I open the door to see the blond, brown-eyed girl stare at me angrily.

"I'm gonna hurt you, Roy Harper," Just great. Ellie is a hard hitter and she is very protective of her friends, especially Jay. She gave a guy a black eye, a swollen lip, and a broken nose because the guy smacked Jay's but. He got kicked out once Ellie told her dad who is basically an older Ellie.

"What did I do?" I stepped to the side and she walked in and dropped her purse then wiggle her finger in my face

"What happened between you and Jay?" Oh... I'm in trouble.

"Long story. Let's sit down and you relax a little?" She glares at me and puts up the middle finger

"Don't tell me what to do," I held my breath trying not to laugh as I sat down.

"You're impossible," She smirked

"Thanks! Anyway story," 

"Well, I kinda missed Jay and I had to go to a gala and didn't want to go alone so I invited her. Some journalist was there and saw us hugging and talking and thought we were together. He put it on the news and My girlfriend, Jade, got jealous so I went back to her house to ask if she can tell her that we aren't dating," Ellie gave me an unimpressed look

"So you're telling me that Jay flipped because you asked her to tell your girlfriend that you aren't together? Doesn't sound like Jay,"

"Well, like Wally said, before that, I was a little unfair? My priority was only Jade and I forgot about Jay," Ellie sighed

"I don't like her already,"

"Well you don't have to worry, I broke up with her," Ellie smiled

"That's a step, now go to Jay's house serenade to her and give her a true love's kiss," My eyes widened

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, right I forgot you're still clueless about your feelings nevermind," I raised an eyebrow.

"What feelings?"

"Your obvious feelings for Jay," I shook my head. I don't have a crush on my best friend! Or do I?

"I don't like Jay like that," She rolled her eyes

"Sure. And if I jump out of a helicopter thousands of feet up in the air, I'll survive without a parachute," I rolled my eyes and huffed

"Just because you ship us doesn't mean we'll get together,"

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that you better fix it,"

"I know,"

**Dami Wayne**

Our homeroom teacher gave Leah a pile of papers and she passed it out to the class she gave one to me and I looked at the paper.

**Elementary School Dance!**

**June 7th!**

**You can bring:**

**Food**

**Drinks**

**Candy**

**Cake/Deserts**

**Decorations**

**Plates/Cups/ etc**

**Give to Parents**

**Signature:___________________________________________________**

"oh my gosh! I can't wait!" Kathy threw her hands in the air

"These dances are always the best!" Jon pointed out

"What do you do at dances?"

"We dance, play games like musical chairs, eat, blah blah blah," I nodded and almost finished my homework before Michelle sat down next to me and Jon, Kathy, and Crystal stared at her

"What? I'm sorry for all I did. My boyfriend broke up with me. Dami I am specifically sorry for all I did to you. I shouldn't have talked about your mom," I gave her a weird look and nodded

"Hmm,"

"Can I use a pencil?" I nodded

"it's in my bag," I officially finished my homework before she left.

"What was all that about?" Jon asked glancing at her again

"I don't know, maybe a change of heart?" I shook my head at Kathy

"Probably not," 

"Let's forget about it and move on,"

***4 hours later*  
**

"Dami!" I was walking to the car and he grabbed my shoulder heaving.

"You're... fast..."

"You okay?"

"Well, my dad said that if I like someone, I should tell them. I think you're very pretty and I was wondering if you wanna come to the dance with me?" I cleared my throat looking away from Jon's baby face

"Sure, Jon," He smiled and hugged me then pulling off after hearing honks

"See ya Dami!" He walked away and I smiled walking into the car

"You seem happy,"

"I'm fine," Alfred smirked before starting to drive

**Bart Allen**

"So Jaime, how's Milagro?"

"Getting sassier by the minute," I chuckled. Milagro, Jaime's baby sister is super sassy and thinks she's older than she is and it's getting worse. But she is nice most of the time.

"The project?" 

"I finished it. By myself..."

"Welp! I feel bad for you... not," He threw a pillow at me and I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it back then a pillow war happened and it ended with me on my back and Jaime on top as me staring into my eyes. Very close. Jaime blushed and tried to move but was tangled in the sheets

"Sorry," I grabbed his shoulder trying to lift myself up but ended up being closer to him before. So close that I can feel his breath on my lips

"Can I..." I nodded. He leaned in so that we were brushing lips

"Do it already!" I grabbed the back of his head and went so fast I kissed his bottom lip more than anything. I started laughing but stopped when my mom slapped the door open looking horrified. I backed away but my leg was still tangled in the sheets

"Can I talk to him privately please?" 

"See you later," My mom went with him to make sure he left. Before she can come in I locked the door and grabbed my phone

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My mom is coming for me! I'm scared please!" I hear banging on the door

"We'll be there as fast as we can,"

"That's not enough," I hanged up and called Jaime

"Jaime?" He didn't answer. She put a hole through the door. Wally!. I call Wally and he answers

"Hey, Bart whatsup?"

"My mom she-" She smacks my hand and the phone slides away from me

"M-m-mom please!"

"I raised a FAGGOT!" She hit me in the stomach with the bat

"I supplied you with food, water, a bed, and let you do whatever you wanted like a little BRAT!" With every insult was a hit with the bat

"I wish you were never born! I hope you DIE!" She swung the bat across my face and all I saw was black.

**Wally West**

"Bart? Bart answer me! Bart! Are you okay?!" I yelled at the phone but I only heard smacks, yells, cracking, and Bart... screaming...

 


	16. Don't worry

**Wally West**

"Dixie I have to go," Dixie sat down her cappuccino

"Why in such a rush?"

"Bart..." Why can't I breathe? What the hell is happening?

"Screaming... yells..." I tried to grab the table to steady myself. Everything was blurry and spinning and my lungs felt like it was tightening.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head but I have to get to Bart

"I think you're having a panic attack,"

"I need to..."

"Here," Dixie went into her bag and gave me a water bottle

"I don't need..." I was cut off by my wheezing.

"Then breathe,"

"In," She inhaled

"Out," She exhaled. We repeated this until my breathing went back to normal

"Bart... He's in trouble!" Dixie's eyes widened and we ran out of the store. We ran down the block, ran to the left, then down again, then lastly to the right and knocked on the door. No one answered

"Damn it!" I banged on the door

"Wait a sec," Dixie grabbed a bobby pin from out of her hair and went to the lock. After jangling, it opened and she smirked

"Skill I have," I smiled quickly before running upstairs in Bart's room and opening it. Dixie's eyes widened and she blinked multiple times. I looked at the horrific sight and wanting to look away but couldn't. Bart was bleeding from multiple gashes in the head and down his arms and legs. There was many to be bruised also down his arms. And when you look down at his legs, Bart's leg looked very dislocated and was twisted obviously broken. 

"Call-" Before I can say call 911, I heard sirens and looked out the window. Dixie and I grabbed Bart, me holding his upper body and Dixie holding his legs and walked downstairs. She kicked the door behind her and medics came to take Bart.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She touched his neck

"He's breathing," She then carried Bart away in the ambulance and Dixie and I sat down. Dixie was staring off into space biting her lip before looking at me.

"He's gonna be fine, Wally," I looked back on Bart's face and my eyes watered as I finally realized. I love this asshole. He's a snitch, he's annoying, he eats too much, but I also realize that he's like my little brother. He's friendly, He's funny, he's energetic, and he's lovable and losing him will destroy me. Dixie put her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my fist

"Everything's gonna be fine, Wally," I look back at her loving blue eyes and feel a spark of hope that Bart'll be okay.

**Dami Wayne**

Me, Tina, Jay, Ellie and Father sit down on the table ready for Pennyworth to give us our dinners. in the meantime, maybe I could finish that sketch that I love so much. I go into my bag and grab my sketchbook and open it to see all of the pages ripped and destroyed. One of the trees, the one of the beach, the one of Dixie, the one of Jon, the one of Father, the one of Kathy... destroyed. After every turn of the pages, my eyes tear up even more and I try to stop the inevitable especially not in front of my sisters but all of my strength dissipates when the one of my mother was ripped. It said slut, and bitch, and whore on it in bright red pen. Tina glances over to me and her eyes widened when a pathetic sob ripped out of my lips. This automatically got the attention of Jay, Ellie, and Father.

"Dami, what's wrong?" Father got out of his chair and kneeled by me. Then he looked at the sketchbook

"N-N-nothing," Tina rubbed my back as more tears ran down my cheek

"I'm so sorry Dami, who did this?"

"I-I-I don't know," Father pulled me into a hug

"I'm so sorry,"

"I know you are. Like everyone else. Right now you guys are looking at me like I'm pathetic. Like I'm some weakling. I'm not. My mom said I'm not so I'm not," I crossed my arms and roughly wiped the tears from my face.

"Dami, I know losing her was hard and you feel the need to live up to her expect-"

"I have my own expectations. It's not to cry. Not to have crushes. Not to play on the swings. Not letting a bitch bully me." I got up and ran out of the dining room.

**Jaime Reyes**

"Jaime!" My mom called me from the kitchen and I groaned

"Yes, mama?!"

"Come down, quickly!" I sighed and walked down the stairs

"Amor, their's been an incident," 

"What happened?"

"Bart got severely beat up by her ma," My eyes widened and I shake my head

"You got the wrong pers-"

"He's in the emergency room," I bit my lip so hard it threatened to break the skin

"Mom I messed up. severely,"

"Did you and Bart have a disagreement?"

"Bart and I... kissed," She hugged me tightly before saying

"I know Carino, I just wanted you to tell me,"

"I... need to get to him,"

"Then go," I grabbed my sweater and walked outside

"Just hang on Bart," 

**Roy Harper**

While I was in the kitchen about to pour a cup of soda, I heard the doorbell and sighed.

"Who is it?"

"Me!"

"Who is me? I never heard of him/her before,"

"Ellie you idiot," I opened the door and she punched me in the arm. Ow

"Ow, what was that for,"

"For being sarcastic with me," I rolled my eyes and she walked in and sat down on the couch

"What about Jay? Did you two mend yet?" She looked hopeful. Oops

"No..."

"What the fuck you mean NO!"

"I didn't call her yet!" She punched me in the same spot

"OW!"

"GOOD! I gave you a whole 12 hours to mend with her!"

"That's not enough time!"

"I don't care it's your fault!"

"What do you expect me to say anyway?!"

"That your sorry, and that you love her and  DONE not that difficult!"

"It's easier than it sounds!"

"FIne. I'll help you. Hey Jay, before you hang up I want to say I'm sorry for abusing your feelings and treating you like a toy I love you and hope you'll forgive me,"

"You make it sound easier than it is,"

"Because it is easy,"

"Why should I?" Ellie looked up 

"What do you mean?"

"This could be fate. To mess up. What if it's meant to be that way? What if Jay is better without me?" Ellie shook her head

"She's hurting-"

"Exactly. Because of me,"

"You can make this right. That's all that matters,"

"I don't deserve it. WHats the point of doing this if I hurt her again?"

"All I know is that Jay loves you and this is what happens. Best friends argue and ignore each other but at the end of the day they'll do anything for their best friend,"

"You can't be scared, Roy, this fear can ruin the friendship you have for years do you really want to risk that?"

"If it means never hurting Jay again... yes,"


	17. Hold on

**Jaime Reyes**

Why could anybody do this? Not only to Bart but simply, their son? The one they cared for years for and the one that loved and cared for them in return? I just don't understand it. It's quiet. Almost silent and the only thing I hear is beeps. They told me Bart is in a comatose state. He strangely looks calm, unlike his usual self that is always jumping in excitement. His arms are folded calmly over his stomach and literally, the only thing that didn't change was his hair which is the cute sleepy way like he woke up and didn't even think about touching his hair.

"Hey, Bart?" No response.

"Just hold on please,"

"I miss you and it only been 3 days so far,"

"If you do I'll buy you as much Chicken Wheezies as you want, I'll walk you to school every day and back- I can't really call it home anymore can I?"

"We will find her, and she'll get the punishment she deserves,"

"You're right. She is," Tina came in and squeezed her eyes shut when she saw Bart

"Hey," She sat down in the chair near me

"Hey. The doctor said that Bart's mom used the baseball bat to hit Bart with it. He has TMI, which means traumatic brain injury," I nodded

"How are you?" Her eyes widened

"I don't know Bart well enough. I don't have the right to be sad. You, however, knew Bart for 8 years,"

"It's just weird. I'm not used to him like this. Right now, I'm trying to understand what had happened,"

"Me too. I just feel really bad. For him, for his family, you, none of you deserved this," 

"No one should experience this," Tina looks at me then her eyes descend to the ground.

**Ellie Xavier**

"Hey Ellie, how are your friends?"

"They're doing terribly,"

"Ellie, I have a really big opportunity at this new company I'm building, funded by Bruce Wayne, and um, I was wondering if you can stay here? If not then I'll shut it down," I laughed

"You're nervous I'm gonna have a big blowout? I stay with my dad and I hated Central City anyway, way too normal for the Xaviers," He chuckled and hugged me

"Thank god you're not a normal teenager," \

"Yeah, you're lucky,"

"Now your friends?"

"Jay well, Her and Roy got into a fight and Roy doesn't even want to speak to her,"

"Yikes. You have to put it in your own hands or it can be ruined." I scratched my hair

"I think so,"

"Here I'll help you,"

"Do the classic Both of you come at the same place without them knowing. It's a classic that might work if they act as they did a year ago," I nodded

"Thanks, Dad,"

"Oh, I forgot your mother is coming from her business trip tomorrow," My mom is literally the only reason I'm never insecure or self-conscious because whenever that happens. I think my mom is beautiful. She has blondish reddish hair like me with green eyes (I have hazel eyes) and light freckles across my face and I think, I look like her so I must be beautiful too. I inspire to be her all the time she's like my role model she's just really busy but she always clears up her schedule for me and Dad. 

"Great! Gotta go set up this plan see ya!" I walk to my room and go on my phone and click on Jay

"Hey, Jay-Jay!"

"Hey! Whatsup!" Jay is also a very beautiful person who is very insecure regardless of that fact it's crazy but you do you boo!

"So... wanna go to the diner? tomorrow in the evening? I have important news for you," 

"Sure can't wait. I gotta have a talk with Dami, see ya!" She ended the call, then I called Roy

"Hey you piece of shit, come to the diner in the evening," I heard chuckles before he responded

"You do wonders for my ego. Alright, I'll go," 

"Perfect! Now end the call so I won't have to hear your unnaturally high cartoony voice,"

"Fuck you." He ended the call. That was way easier than I thought... maybe too easy.

**Dami Wayne**

"Dami?" Tina knocked on my door

"Come in," She opened the door.

"You know it's alright to do those things right?" I shook my head

"It's not. It means I'm acting like the exact thing I say I'm not. Mom said I wasn't an ordinary child. I'm not. This isn't normal for me,"

"Who did it?"

"I don't know,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"If you can look at me in the eyes and tell me that I'll believe you." Tina always has those blank eyes and blink her eyes staring at you until you crack. It works on anyone, even Father.

"It's Michell Kaines, she's doing it," Tina smiles and cracks her knuckles

"She won't mess with you again," She walks out and I shrug. Nobody told you to do that to my sketchbook. Karma's a bitch and Tina will slap you like you too.

 

**Author’s Note:** Hey guys comment if you want Ellie as a permanent character or not. Also, question, How do you get yourself to stop thinking about peoples smiling unnaturally wide? Truth or Dare fucked me up.

 


	18. Do you hate me?

**Roy Harper**

When Ellie finally gets to the diner, which she was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, she has a perfect bun with lip gloss, she has a mint green blouse on with light jeans and flats.

"Hey idiot," She sat down and I raised an eyebrow

"Fashionably late," I rolled my eyes

"Jay come yet?" I went hysterical

"You invited Jay?!" She shrugged and smiled.

"You two need to make up. It's not even funny how much you need each other,"

"Need is desperately pushing it," Ellie rolled her eyes at crossed her arms

"With the way you two been acting, Need is me being nice," 

"F-"

"You get this weird sad face when you think about her. You listen to depressing sad love songs and movies-"

"I do not,"

"You do too. You act like a teenage girl getting through your first break up," I spotted Jay walking towards us

"I gotta go to the bathroom-" She turned around and then looked back at me

"Move and I'll rip your throat out," I hesitated but sat down with a huff. She changed her serious face to a smiley one. Jay finally got here and frowned when she saw me. She glared at Ellie harshly and sat down.

"So?" She looked at me with an expectant look 

"What?"

"What the fuck do you say when you see someone?"

"Don't talk to me stranger danger," Jay rolled her eyes and smiled

"Hey Roy, stop being a dumbass," Jay said and Ellie nodded in approvement

"See? Someone got brains," 

"Who said?" I asked and Jay gave me an offended face

"Pretty sure Ellie just said it" I huffed and crossed my arms

"Why am I getting attacked?"

"Because you're Roy," 

"Shut up."

"Anyways... I just saw a really hot boy on that table by HIMSELF crazy right? See ya!" Jay shook her head

"Don't leave!" She glanced at me before saying

"You have news for us!" Ellie shook her finger

"I'll tell you two when you guys fix it," Jay pouted and gave her the middle finger

"Love you too Jay," She walked away ad Jay squirmed in her seat

"You don't have to cover it up," She looked at me with a confused face

"Cover what up?"

"You are just as awkward and nervous as me right now,"

"You're nervous and awkward? Well, I'm not," She shrugged

"I know when you're nervous, I'm your best friend," She shuffles and sighs

"Was," I added and her eyes shot up

"Roy..."

"We haven't talked in months, you got over me,"

"That's not... exactly true," I raise an eyebrow

"...go on,"

"You are still my best friend, you know everything about me," 

"I destroyed our friendship,"

"You simply made a mistake,"

"Multiple," She rolled her eyes

"I don't hate you far from it,"

"I-"

"I hate you because you made me love you!" Jay yelled angry at me

"Jay..." She got up and slapped a hand on her mouth

"I... gotta go," She started walking and I quickly got up running after her

"Jay!" She ignored me and kept walking until I grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around

"What?!"

"I think I love you too," Jay's eyes widened and she shook her head

"Whatever joke this is, it's not funny,"

"I'm not joking," 

"Prove it." I nodded and hesitantly cupped her cheek. Her breath hitched as I started to lean in until...

"HEY GUYS!" Both me and Jay backed up quickly and I noticed a blush on Jay's cheeks

"Did I just ruin the moment?" Her lipgloss was messy and her bun from neat to messy.

"Uh... yeah,"

"Shit. Anyways... I got the boy's phone number," Jay smiled and walked up to Ellie

"I wanna know everything," They started walking and Ellie quickly turned around and mouthed I'm sorry and I mouthed back I hate you she then blew me a kiss and turned around

**Jaime Reyes**

"Hey Bart, it's been a week you've been in a coma," Bart obviously doesn't apply and the machine gets beeping

"They all said that with how long you've been in a coma, you might not make it," I swatted his hair from his face and a tear ran down my face as I remembered a funny thing Bart did 3 years ago.

"Remember when you got so annoyed with your hair while we were doing homework that you grabbed the scissors out of my hands and cut it right off? Right after you did it you cried," I chuckled and moved my hand away from Bart

"I trust you. You're strong enough to get through this. You hate sleeping remember? You said that you set there in a bed and do nothing productive for a whole 8 hours and wake sluggish we always argued about this," I grabbed Bart's hand and squeezed

"We can have more memories if you hold on, stay with us," I let go and laughed bitterly

"Who am I to force you to stay? After your father's death and your mother almost killing you, you'll need a long rest right? I'm so selfish, but if you want to stay all you have to do is be strong, you always were, always is, the boy who made everyone happy besides himself who smiled when he was crying inside," My phone rang and I looked at it to see  Mom.

"I'll see you later Bart," I kissed his forehead and picked up my bag slugging it across my shoulder.

**Wally West**

I looked at the woman who hurt Bart with disgust.

They finally found Melanie 2 days after the incident, she was, hiding out at her boyfriend, Wallen, house. They were both drinking and smoking weed. She only had underwear on and she was sitting on his lap. She has no remorse even when they told her Bart was in a coma, she shrugged and said this

"It's what he gets for being a faggot," She says and I swear when I heard the police officer say that I wanted to walk up in there and return the treatment. But I couldn't, I wouldn't two wrongs don't make a right... shut up it's a classic I know what you're thinking.

Bart has been in a coma for a whole week and Iris is starting to lose hope. Bruce (Barry's close friend) is paying for Bart to stay in the hospital and if he stays any longer he might be transferred to another hospital facility miles away. Uncle Hal as I call him is coming over way often than before with his wife Carol. Apparently, Hal and Barry was best friends in middle school and high school but separated when they both went to different colleges. Hal came over before obviously and came to multiple times but with Carol's pregnancy, he got quite busy. I understand this but kind of missed his jokes occasionally. It's actually kind of sad it takes Bart getting into a coma for everyone to be together.

Diana and Steve also came over 3 days ago. They live far, far away so they can't stay this long. Last time I say them was when I was 6 and all Diana did was pinch my cheek and say how cute I was and Steve gave me a few toys. 

**Dami Wayne**

A day after I told Tina, Michelle got suspended until we all have a meeting. The meeting is today and my hand has been shaking all day, not that I was scared of her, I'm not scared of anyone but, to have to say everything she did to me, in front of Dixie, Jay, Father, and Tina is what I'm nervous about. When we all sat down, in front of the principle, he went straight to business.

"I'll like to make this completely clear Mr.Wayne that I don't tolerate"

"Hi, I'm Tina Jackson Wayne, I'm the one who told the board about this," Father smiled as Tina went into business. 

"Oh really?" The principal looked surprised as Tina was 14 years old

"Yes indeed, I'll like to say that I don't appreciate bullying of any kind, especially to my sister. And if this girl doesn't get the proper punishment she deserves there will be hell to pay," The principle's eyes widened and then he nodded. Jay smirked in approvement at Tina

"I have all the books and papers she wrote all over on and destroyed," She pulled them all out and passed them to Mr. Vencent 

"Excuse me?" A woman in about her early 30's with blond hair and red lipstick and nails. Classic mean rich lady

"Do you have proof that Michelle did it? It could have been anyone," Tina smiled

"I am so glad you asked, a good old friend Barry Allen from Star Labs gave me back the data after he used the fingerprints on the paper and used the database to check it was your daughter and Jonathan Kent and Kathy Branden both said they saw it happen. Including other classmates. Crystal Jenkins, Ray Smith, and William Davis claim they saw it too, and Dami says..."

"I said that she strangely said sorry to me and sat next to me. I found this weird since she called me a slut 10 minutes before. I was trying to finish something so I wasn't looking at her and she asked if she could borrow a pencil, I said yes and she grabbed something out, I didn't see her take it out and kept doing my work until I opened it hours later to see everything's destroyed," Tina nodded and gave Mr. Vencent a  steely and neutral look.

"Isn't this way too drastic? It was just a sketchbook! Are you guys too poor to buy another one?" Tina chuckled

"Nope. We can pay for thousands more. Our fortune is, calculated, 25x larger than yours so don't get cocky, it's the thought that she did it and for a long period of time,"  Tina stated and Ms. Kaines gives me a surprised look 

"How dare-"

"All facts,"

"What if she was just looking for the pencil? Might have to move some stuff?" Tina smirked

"Thought about that too. The issue is that it was in the morning she took the bag and right after Dami and the rest of the class puts their bags in th locker and never takes it out until they're dismissed," Dixie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and whispers

"See? She does love you... in a hate-love kind of way," I shrugged

"I don't care if she does or doesn't." Dixie raised her eyebrow

"Yes you do, you look up to her," I shake my head

"I don't,"

"Sure,"

"Ms. Kaines? It's obvious she has all the evidence and multiple pieces of evidence that went to your daughter. And a proper punishment is a week of suspension and a month of detention. If any classmate complains about her bullying a more severe punishment will be in place," Ms.Kaines screamed in annoyance and grabbed her daughter's hand but Tina shook her head

"Say sorry," She stated and Michelle rolled her eyes and pushed the blond hair out of her face

"Sorry."

"Sincerely,"

"Sorry,"

"For?"

"Bullying and hurting your feelings," 

"Now shake," I gave her a look and she gave me one right back

"Dami,"

"... Fine," I gave my hand out and Michelle put hers out also us shaking hands

"I hope we can be civil in the future," She nods and walks away. I get hand sanitizer and rub my hands. Jay laughs so hard her face turns red.

 


	19. It came with a price

**Jaime Reyes**

I walked into the hospital after school. It's been 2 weeks and at this point, it's a schedule. After a week, once they saw me they let me go into Bart's room unless they're testing him and even then the longest they made me wait is an hour. Which is weird why Wally, Mrs.Alle\n, Mr.Allen, Dixie, Tina, Bruce, Garfield and Megan, and even Dami and Jay (Who don't even know Bart), Jon, and Clark. I saw Jay, Dami, Megan, Dixie, and Bruce on my way there. Maybe there was another accident? Did someone else get hurt? Bruce and Jay say hi but Dixie looked like she's been crying and she looks defeated. That worried me so much it's hard to comprehend. I started asking different questions, Is Bart okay? Is he dead? What is so important that even Bruce Wayne is here?

At first, they don't let me in until Wally comes out with tears on his face also on his way to the vending machine and looked at me and the nurse. He talked to the nurse and she eventually let me in. I started pushing through the crowd and I didn't expect what I have seen

**Jade Nguyen**

"Jade?" I turn around in annoyance to see who it was. My father worked for someone or some organization powerful and since the organization had an enemy and couldn't defeat him they went for me, the first time was when I was 5 thinking the world was full of rainbows and knights in armor and got kidnapped. For a whole week and my perspective of the world changed. It happened 7 times after and the second time he got annoyed and taught me how to fight at his level meaning no friends and I learned by a private tutor. At this point, if someone tries to kidnap me I'll rip their throat out, I'm not in the mood. Not that I'm ever in the mood but right now I'm at a 100.

"What?" I turn around to see a guy with red hair and green eyes.

"Do you know Jay Petal Wayne? or Todd?" That piqued my interest

"Yeah... Why?" 

"I had a mission. To take down the entire Wayne family and she was my first target. Sad and heartbroken in need of a friend who didn't give her pity became my friend with benefits as quick as Roy left you. Pretty mad about that huh?" I glared at him and replied

"It's none of your business if I'm mad or not. I just wanna know what does this has to do with me?"

"Well, she stopped liking me and talking to me so I'll need some help. Jay and Roy are probably gonna become a couple soon anyways so..."

"He... You're lying,"

"Nope. Look at this footage," He went into his bag and passed me a tablet. Roy and Jay were about to kiss until a girl interrupted them and Roy seemed disappointed when he didn't get to kiss her.

"It's none of my business what he does,"

"Don't you want revenge? You know for taking Roy from you?"

"Yes. And how suppose I do that huh?"

"Revenge is best served cold,"

"You sound like a cliche,"

"I'm aware. When you're completely sure, text to this number and don't try to call the police. If they try to trace it, it will lead to the middle of nowhere-"

"Fine. Now go." 

**Jaime Reyes**

"Excuse me?" I finally get to the front to see Bart on the wheelchair. Alive. Why is everyone so sad?

"Bart!" I kneeled down and hugged him

"H-hey Jaime,"

"Why are you crying?" Mr.Allen kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder

"Because Bart's been in the coma for a long period of time and the bat probably broke the nerves, Bart won't be able to ever walk again," I look back at Bart who started sobbing

"I can't believe this," He started crying again 

"Please. This is all a bad dream," Bart grabbed my shirt and cried in the crook of my neck

"Bart..."

"I'll never run again, I liked running! I was gonna be the fastest boy alive! I can't run against Wally or-or-or  Barry," He started grabbing his hair  tightly squeezing his eyes shut as more tears rolled freely down his face

"I'm so sorry, this isn't a dream,"

"Why not?" He asked curiously

"This is reality..." Bart shook his head and tried to stand up but ended up falling on the floor. He continued to cry as he realized he couldn't even get back up.

**Wally West**

***2 weeks later***

After 2 weeks Bart was still heartbroken and got angry and defensive quickly. He even avoided Jaime and me for a while after. He's quiet. Even silent at this point. Only talking when absolutely necessary. Jaime visited every now and then with phone calls and sometimes even came to the house. tried to have a conversation with him but, Bart mostly ignored him or gave him a fake smile in response. 

"Hey Bart," Bart and I were about to play some video games the literal only thing he agreed on doing with me. Bart sighed and turned around

"Oh hey Jaime," Exhibit A fake smile

"Bart, you gotta see this at the school,"

"Can I go?"

"Sure, just be careful," I mouthed to Jaime 'With him'. Jaime went behind Bart's wheelchair to push it but Bart turned around and shook his head

"I can push myself, Jaime,"

"Sorry. Thought you needed help,"

"Mine as well start getting used to this since I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life," I opened the door and Bart sighed and rolled out.

***At School***

When Bart rolls into the classroom and his eyes widen when someone shoots confetti out.

"Whatsup Bart missed me," Conner wavers a sec then says that

"I missed the hospital food more than you," 

"Fuck you too Bart,"

"Wanna roll me to the deserts?"

"Great now you have excuses for me to carry you now," 

"What are your muscles for then? You do it anyways,"

"Ah,  whatever," Conner starts pushing him and I sigh

"I still feel bad, running was his dream and I ruined it," Tina shook her head

"it's the mother's fault and she got the proper punishment she deserves,"

"I think Bart's mad at me,"

"He's not. He's just hurt, even though it wasn't your fault, it's still a tragic thing to happen to someone like Bart,"

 


	20. A Night to Remember

**Dami Wayne**

"Dami?!" Jon looked around and I tapped his shoulder behind him.

"Right here," He jumped and turned around and easily smiled at me.

"So, today is Friday and my dad said he's going somewhere with Bruce so he said I'm going with you!" My eyes widened in surprise

"I wasn't told of this-" My phone rang and I answered it hearing Father's voice.

"Jonathan is sleeping over for the night. I'm going somewhere with Clark,"

"Where is this somewhere?"

"Have fun, bye," He hung up.

"Well, Jon, let's go," Jon opened the door and I stepped inside slightly annoyed

"You know I can open the door myself right?" Jon shrugged and I huffed

"You ride in this car every day?"

"No I swim to school and back every day," He chuckled

"I sense sarcasm,"

"What's for dinner Pennyworth?"

"Today I am especially tired with Master Bruce. Felt like he was a teenager all over again. Alfred, does this look good, Nah I don't think you think that.  The guy's Master Wayne! He'll look good wearing rags for clothes!" Jon chuckled and I smiled amusingly

" Penny-"

"Alfred, does my hair look good? Alfred, does this color look right on me? Alfred, do my shoes look shiny enough? Alfred, Alfred, Alfred."  Jonathan doubled over in laughter seatbelt not doing much to support him.

"Pennyworth!" He stopped at the red light and turned to me

"Yes, Miss Damian?"

"What's for dinner?" Jonathan stopped but then kept laughing at Pennyworth's face.

"Spaghetti with parsley and bread rolls. Desert is lava cake,"

"That sounds so good," I took out my phone and started playing Candy Crush

"You have a phone?... What am I saying? Course you do,"

"Is Bruce and Clark going on a date?"

"Yes Miss Dami, they are,"

"Knew it,"

"I knew it too,"

"No, you didn't,"

"No, I didn't," I laughed and Jonathan smiled awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Dami, why do you call people by their last names?" 

"Because I can," He sighs and continues to talk

"What should we do when we get there? My dad told me not to bring my Xbox-"

"We have the Ps4, VR, XBOX 360 and One and... I forgot the rest,"

"...Wow,"

"We can buy any game we want,"

"I have a feeling we are gonna have fun" I smirked silently agreeing with him.

"Well, we are here. Do you two have any homework?"

"Yes, math."

"I hate Math,"

"Do all of that first or you'll both go straight to bed," Jon opened the door and walked out and I did the same. His eyes widened while walking towards the manor.

"This is huge!" Jon practically ran in and got greeted by Dixie.

"Hey kid slow down," 

"Who the fuck is down there?" Jay walked down the stairs with a toothbrush in her hands

"Language Miss Jay they're children here,"

"Fuck, sorry, shit I'm sorry oh my fuck-"

"I think you should stop talking," Jay rolled her eyes and then waved at Jon.

"Welp, hi Jon. Sorry about my language,"

"It's okay Jay," 

"Question can we trade you for Dami?" I got irritated and grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at Jay it instead hit near her.

"What the hell?!"

"Bye Jay," She gave me the middle finger and then put it down while walking back into the bathroom

"You are so adorable," Dixie got the lovesick face she gets when she sees puppies. She pinches his cheeks and then tickles him.

"Always need to know if the kids ticklish before getting into my house," I sigh in exasperation

"Leave him alone! Jon come with me!" I grab his hand and lead him up to my room. His eyes widen again as he sets on my bed

"It's so big! And fluffy and bouncy!"

"I'm aware of that. You know since I sleep here every day," 

"Alright homework," I finish in about 10 minutes but he's only on the 7th question.

"You need help?"

"Yes please," 

"Jon, this is easy,"

"I know it is! I'm an idiot don't have to rub it in,"

"I know you're frustrated but everyone has their struggles. Yours is math and mines is..."

"Mine was learning English. The first language my mom taught me was Arabic then I had to learn English. It was kinda hard,"

"This is simple equations you had to learn a whole new language doesn't measure up to me,"

"Look, I'm trying to make you feel better and I'm not really good at it so feel better!" I yelled at him and he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I see the issue. You got the wrong equation silly," Jon looked at his worksheet again

"OHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH," I mimicked him. 

"We're finished... What you wanna play?"

"You have Injustice 2?"

"Yeah, Tina and Jay play that," 

"I call Superman!" Jon runs down the stairs and I roll my eyes

"Superman is overrated, Batman is the more logical pick,"

"Believe what you wanna believe," We sat down on the comfy couch and Jon picked the controller and went to Injustice 2

"Where's the other controller?" 

"Take a big guess," He opened up the drawer and grabbed the remote. He passed one to me and we picked our character 

"I'm picking Robin actually,"

"I'm still picking Superman, ready to lose?"

"Are you ready to lose?"

**Superman: Everything is not a competition**

**Robin: Yes it is, Only the strong survive**

**Superman: The strong protect the weak**

**Begin**

We both dealt super complicated combos but I know his pattern. He does a combo then when he finishes he jumps away and kneels down. I changed my combos and always started with an overhead and after my combo, I block standing up. Eventually, he does his supermove which I expected and blocked.

"NOOO! HOW DARE YOU!" I chuckle and continue playing, After a combo, I quickly pressed L2 and R2 and do my supermove while he was already on low health. It hit and I jumped in victory

"NO!" Jon drops the remote and sighs

"You cheated,"

"How?" If this was a cartoon, smoke will be coming out his ears.

"..."

"Don't be mad Jonny, we still have all night to play," 

"Dinner is ready," I got up and both me and Jonathan went into the dining room. Dixie, Jay, and Tina were already at the table.

Both Jonathan and I sat next to each other, Jonathan sitting next to Tina. He dug in immediately and Dixie chuckled.

"Jon reminds me of you!"

"What? We don't act nothing alike," Jay replied confused with the statement

"With food? You know practically inhaling it before I can even touch my fork?" Jay rolled her eyes and huffed

"Sorry was I not supposed to do that?"

"You're fine, my sisters are idiots," He nodded and shrugged

"So Jonathan do you like Dami?" Dixie asked and Tina and Jay facepalmed

"Have you ever heard of subtlety?" Tina asks and Dixie shrugs

"Nope!"

"How's school?-"

"Fuck you guys are boring. Dami, how are you and Michelle?" Jon laughed so hard and I stared at him confused at the joke.

"Michelle was trying to trip her again but she instead tripped herself and all of her books slid on the floor. That was hilarious," I shrugged

"More amusing for me,"

"After I beat you I wanna watch a movie,"

"I have a suggestion-" I shook my head at Dixie

"The only thing you suggest is Disney movies,"

"I wanna watch Wonder Woman?" Jay suggested and Jon nodded excitedly

"Me too," 

"Desert's ready, is everyone finished?"

"Yes," We all replied. He nodded and started passing out the plates. I started eating and like always it was exceptional with ooey gooey chocolate pouring out after a bite. After eating Jon and I did a few more matches with Jon winning 1 and me winning the rest (I let him win). Regardless we had fun especially during the supermoves or that time when Jon won that he did his "victory dance" and even thinking about it makes me laugh. Jay, Dixie, and Tina told us when we are ready, we can all watch Wonder Woman. I called them over and Dixie put it on the excitement on her face.

"Alright movie is a go," We get comfortable with me on Dixie's lap (None of this was consensual!), and Jon sitting next to us with Tina in between Jay legs and Jonathan with the bowl of popcorn. Jonathan kept commenting throughout the movie but none of us seemed to mind and I found it cute, his over exaggerated reaction to Wonder Woman kicking but. At one point, Tina makes a slightly gay comment saying... 

"I'll let Wonder Woman save me any day," Dixie chuckles and I roll my eyes at her stupid comment. The movie was great and gave us all a rush of excitement and adrenaline. The movie felt like I can do anything, be that Dami again. The Dami that fought until her last breath. The Dami who was never ashamed of anything and always knew what she was doing. oThe Dami that didn't have a father to impress or a sister to outshine or a boy to forget...

When I figure out my head ended up on Jon's shoulder I freaked. All this time I just thought I liked him as a friend or even a best friend but I realized it was more than that, I couldn't put my finger on it, but even if... I'm leaving school. I probably won't see him again. But I stupidly got myself attached to the boy like a freaking magnet. I suck.

 **Author's Note: This is a really rushed chapter but I really wanted this out before school. I hate school you know that? It's distracting me from Jason Todd! and Damian Wayne! ANd Bart Allen! Shall I go on?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damijon chapter! How do you guys like Young Justice? What's your favorite episode? I love Young Justice and my favorite chapter is when Dick and all the Roy's fought this mob boss (I forgot his name) it was hilarious! Only thing is... Where the FUCK IS BART AND JAIME! THEY LITERALLY HAD 2 SCENES EACH! THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ONE MOMENT TOGETHER! I miss my babies :{


	21. Trouble in a Hurricane

 

**Jaime Reyes**

 

"Hey, Bart!" I see Matt walking towards him with two boys behind him.

"How's your wheelchair?" Bart huffed and was about to turn until Matt put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"How does it feel to change from being the fastest and one of the most liked in this school to the slowest and this school's pity party?"

"Leave me alone,"

"The only thing you got was that you were fast but now? You're a laughing stock all because your mother doesn't love you and hit her son with a bat!" Bart clenched his fists

"Don't ever talk about my mom again," He said in a very vicious and angry voice

"Your mom probably regretted she even made you! Would stop being a slut in the past to prevent the creation of you-" I walk up to Bart and glare at them

"You're only jealous because when he could run? He beat both of your asses without breaking a sweat and nobody cared about you three" Matt rolls his eyes and chuckles

"Aww, faggot is trying to protect his boyfriend! So cute. Chasing after a guy who despises you! What did you do? try to kiss him?" 

"At least I'm not kissing girls' feet to get a little kiss on the cheek, remember that? Rebecca?" Matt steps to Jaime and Bart gives me a weary look

"Jaime, don't do it," 

"Come on Jaime hit me, you wanna prove your love to your boy?" 

"Don't do it, Jaime I'm freaking serious,"

"But you didn't do that last time! It got your boy stuck in a wheelchair for life, or will you hurt him? Over, and over and over and over again until you get him killed?" 

"I'm leaving," I don't move.

"Jaime!" 

"Mom! Don't hurt me! Please!" Nathan mocked

"How did you not know his mom was abusing him? I mean it was pretty obvious coming to school with scratches, broken arms, and bruises? Maybe you don't care-" I don't know what happened. It felt like another person was controlling my body and punched Matt square in the nose. Again and again, until Bart screamed. Then I actually felt in control again.

"What the heck Jaime!" I noticed blood on my knuckles. Bart gave me an annoyed and disappointed look. 

"I'm leaving," He said again with a vicious and cold tone

"I don't care if you come or not," Bart turns around and wheels away.  I blink and follow him.

"What were you thinking hotshot?!" Bart yells angrily at me

"I can't even believe you right now,"

"I'm sorry Bart, I lost track of my emotions,"

"Well guess what?! I keep track of my "emotions" every time I wheel down the hall! Every time someone tries to wheel me like I don't have two functional arms! Every time I look in the mirror because I hate what I see! But I deal with it. I never lost control,"

"Bart..."

"I don't need to be protected! I never did and I never will so stop trying to be my knight in shining armor and be my freaking best friend!" Bart chuckled dryly

"I can't even stomp angrily away from you anymore. Thanks, mother I appreciate the gift," 

"Bart..."

"Don't say anything,"

 

**Dixie Grayson**

"Hey, Wally," 

"Hey, Dixie,"

"Sorry I called you so late, my family just finished movie night and everyone is knocked out of course-"

"Except for you,"

"And Bruce," I hear chuckling come from the phone.

"Not surprised at the least."

"Anyways I miss you. Haven't seen you lately,"

"Oh, I'm sorry we've just been-"

"I know. It's fine. How's Bart?"

"Not good. Nothing feels genuine or honest around him anymore. HIs smiles, his laughs, his jokes? They don't feel real. Barry and Iris think he's fine. I don't know. Maybe it is? Maybe I'm exaggerating?"

"Maybe? Maybe not? The best thing is time. When my parents were killed..."

"Dixie-"

"It's fine. I wasn't myself. I was hostile and dislocated and angry. So angry. Bruce connected with it. Understood how I felt. And never bothered me, ever. He comforted me when I wanted for him to comfort me and never pushed it. Over time I became myself again. And then I had a cute beat up little sister Jay. She was abused all her life and never seemed changed at all. She was so bluntly honest it hurt when her 6-year-old self told me to grow up and stop depending on people to make myself feel better and then I became myself completely,"

"So are you saying be bluntly honest or leave him alone when asked and comfort when he wants to be comforted?"

"Do both. Be honest if he needs it and be comforting but not overbearing,"

"Wow. Easy peasy," I turn around and hear screaming coming from Dami's room.

"What's that screaming?"

"It's Dami I have to go,"

"Yeah-" I pressed end and quickly put my slippers on and ran to Dami's room.

**Dami Wayne**

"Damiana! Your form is wrong, fix it," I sigh and fix my form. I keep punching and grab his head and slam it on my knee. He tumbles and punches me in the stomach repeatedly and kicks me in the face.

"Block Damiana!" I block the next punch and hit him with my elbow in his eye. I then kicked him in his crotch and hit him on the side of his head and before he fell to the ground I kicked him in the face.

"Dami, that was despicable. Go to your room, now!" I flinched and started walking and then turned around. Anger enveloping me.

"You know Mom? I trained and trained and trained for 4 and a half hours! And I'm still not enough for you! I never will,"

"Take her to her room,"  Viviana and Lareea, grab on to my arms and lift me to my room. Mother follows and they throw me inside.

"Damiana, you will stay in this room for 2 days," Before I can run out they close the door and lock the door.

"NO! MOTHER! LET ME OUT!" I scream and bang on the door. Eventually, I slid down the door and notice tears on my cheeks. I wipe them furiously and notice my hands are bleeding. I stand up and walk to the drawers and take out bandages. I turn around and see Jonathan sitting down on my chair looking at me intently. I jump but recover and sit on the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, what AM I doing here?"

"I don't know that's why I am asking you," 

"Let me do that,"  He walks over to me an holds my hand softly. He grabs the peroxide and pours it on my knuckles, I'm too used to the burn to feel pain for it. Then he bandages it and does the same to the other.

"I hate her,"

"No, you don't. You're angry,"

"I don't wanna be with her anymore, Jon. I want to meet my father,"

"Well..." Talia opens the door and I turn around to see Mom pass me a katana. Green with black jewels.

"I thought,"

"You were but I changed my mind. If you kill this person? I'll let you meet your father," I turn back around and see Jon to not be there.

"I got this," I walk past her and walk to the arena. I see Jon sitting there hands tied in front of him with rope and blood dripping down his forehead. His feet were roped to the chair.

"Mom... I-"

"If you don't Dami you will go back to that room and never see your father," I gulp a put the tip of the katana to Jon's neck.

"Dami, please don't do this. I know you want to see your father but...please, I'm your best friend. You saved me from the bullies remember? We played Injustice 2 and you won 2 out of 3 times even though I knew you went softer on me. You-"

"Shut. UP!" I scream and the ground and walls start shaking. Talia puts a hand on my shoulder and it shakes even harder.

"You helped me with math! You let me push you on the swing!" Pieces of the ceiling started  falling down

"NO! NO! That's a lie. That's fake. I'll never do that!"

"But you did. You let me hug you and you put your head on my shoulder! I swear on my mother!"

"Stop it! It's not true," My head hurts. It's starting to hurt and the wall erupted in flames. 

"You like me! Admit it! ADMIT. IT!" I scream and drop the katana and run out of the mansion and fall to my knees.

"No, no, no, no. I wouldn't dare-" I get thrown forward when the mansion completely explodes. My eyes widen.

"NO!" I run towards the rumble. Gashes littered all over my body and knee bleeding generously.

"Jonathan! I'm coming! Don't die!" I run walk and step over multiple bodies to see Jonathan beat up badly and debris all over his body.

"No..." I pull most of it off and feel tears roll down my cheeks as I grab Jonathan's body.

"It's okay," I hug him tightly but not feeling a heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this!" I scream angrily in the open air until I hear gasping. I grab Jonathan and  ~~limp~~  walk to the gasping. To see my mother gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, mother," She looks down on my dirt matted on her face.

"I thought you had great potential. But you were a *cough* waste of time and space. You let your emotions get ahead of you and now... everything you ever loved is destroyed. After all I trained and instilled into you, you threw it away when you met Jonathan Kent... and that's why he's dead. I hope you know... this... is...all...your...fault," Tears run down my face even more and sobs become louder as the mom I ever knew. Died. 

"Dami!"

"Dami?"

"Damiana Wayne! Wake up!" I open my eyes. I look around and don't see rumble but my entire family in my room giving me a concerned and worried glance.

"Dami... You're crying," I put my hands on my cheeks and feel wetness.

"Is Jonathan okay?"

"How is that relevant?"

"Yeah, he's-"

"I'm okay," Jonathan sits at the foot of my bed.

"It was fast. So fast. And it hurts a lot."

"What hurts?"

"Wait. Get away," Jon gives me a confused look

"You'll get hurt. You all w-w-will. I only cause destruction,"

"Dami,"

"I killed you in my dream, Jonathan!" I yell at him, fists clenched.

"All because of my stupid emotions! You and my mother died! I could barely recognize your face,"

"What don't you understand! I'm dangerous to everyone. Even you and my own family!"

"Dami, you can't hurt me. You won't hurt me,"

"Why so confident? Jonathan?" 

"You are my best friend!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you or my family. We  **were  **friends," 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Jaime Reyes**

"Are you sure about this Bart?" Bart glares at me. Oh, he's still mad.

"Yes I'm sure," Wally keeps clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Mom, dad? Why are we letting Bart do this?" Bart glared at Wally also.

"How about you mind your own business," Wally rolled his eyes

"It  **is** my business! You are my baby cousin and I don't want you to meet that demonic-"

"HEY! That is my _**mother** _ that _**created**_ me!" Wally huffed

"The same mother that put you in a fucking coma for a month and left you stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of your life! What mother that is," Bart stayed silent.

"Alright boys no fighting, let's just let him see his mother and go back home," Bart didn't look at anyone.

"You okay Bart?" Bart nodded

"Unlike some people, I know how to keep my emotions in check," Oh shut it, Bart. We finally start to go in to see his mother in an interrogation room actually sitting there. Bart just stared at her through the glass gulping and biting his lip. 

"You don't have to-"

"Don't finish that sentence Jaime," Bart wheeled inside looking face to face with his mother. She looked at him with pure hatred.

"Why are you here? I kinda like it here. I don't have to see your face, not one bit," Bart's hands tightened on the arms of the wheelchair

"Why do you hate me so much? All I ever wanted was love from you," Melanie wavers a bit at the question.

"You were a mistake, Bart, I never wanted you. Don and I weren't planning you. We wanted to have a life first, have good, stable jobs and maybe just maybe we would have you. Don wanted you, I didn't," Bart inhales and exhales deeply.

"He was supposed to care for you, not me. Then he died when you were fucking 5 years old and left me with you. You never stood still, or eat your food, or listen to me... and you still made it hard for me even when you're 14 years old! Always complaining, 'Mom can I have food?' or 'Mom I don't want to clean the dishes or my room' you made my life miserable. Next thing I know you're kissing some boy and then got me arrested," Bart's eyes started tearing up.

"Let me make this clear, Bart. I hate you, I will never love you. The only person I ever really loved was Don and he's gone. And I know you are expecting me to say sorry for your wheelchair but I'm not sorry. Maybe the wheelchair will keep you still for longer than 5 seconds, more like forever" Bart was biting his lip.

"Okay, that's enough," Barry announces when he noticed Wally shaking literally in anger. The officers sadly brought Bart back to us.

"Bart are you okay?" I knelt down in front of his wheelchair. Bart was crying, I can tell. Bart brought his hands down. Bart then started wiping the tears until I brought his hand down.

"Bart, you know it's okay to not be okay, right?" Bart tried to put his hand back up to wipe his face but I brought it down again

"You can't keep doing this, it isn't healthy and I think you know that," Bart stared at me with forest green eyes.

"Look, Wally, Mrs. Iris, and Mr.Barry all love you more than anything. Bruce, Dixie, Jay, Tina, and Dami barely knew you and they still cared enough to wait 4 hours for you until you woke up. Hal and Carol live very far from here and they took a 9-hour flight and a 3-hour bus drive to Central. Many other's did the same, no complaints at all. And last, of all, you got me. Your best friend. I love you and always will. And I will do anything for you to just be alright and happy again," Bart smiled genuinely in the first time in forever but then frowned.

"How could you deal with me for that long?" 

"You're important to me. More than you'll ever know," Bart smiled again and hugged me.

"You are too," Wally, Barry, and Iris all join in also

"Me too!" Wally says

"Me three!" Barry says

"Me four!" Iris says. Bart starts to giggle.

**Jonathan Kent**

After... whatever happened, Dami ran out the manor and she was so fast none of us know where she went. I'm worried and scared, really scared. I don't know where she went and what if she never came back, maybe I'm being too dramatic? I don't know. I think she's at the playground though since that was the direction she was going and we looked everywhere else. I was cold and tired to the point my eyes were starting to droop but I needed to find her. I finally get to the playground and walk to the swings. Dami is not swinging just sitting there in silence.

"Hi Jon," I smiled at her and sat on the swing next to her.

"Hi, Dami... what happened?" Dami's brushed back her hair.

"I... It's just a scary dream,"

"What about your mom?" Dami looked at me with her dark emerald eyes that sparkled like the stars.

"She... She died."

"How?"

"It's a lot to explain," 

"We have all night," Dami nodded

"My mom was a part of something called the League of Assassins. For a certain amount of money, you can request an assassination of anybody depending on the person's wealth and status. She also wanted to improve the world by assassinating criminals she believed was a threat. She tried to kill the Waynes, Thomas, and Martha Wayne because of their corrupt empire that was ever growing. She then tried to kill Bruce but instead fell in love with him and..."

"I know what happens next don't even say it," Dami chuckles

"then I was created. My mom did have enemies who obviously didn't want to improve the world but destroy it. He put 4 bombs in the building we were staying in. The guard noticed one immediately and led me out. My mom didn't make it out in time," I frowned. 

"Dami-"

"It's fine. I'm fine it's just I miss her sometimes," I get off my swing and go behind Dami.

"what-What are you-" I pushed the swing all the way up and moved away so it wouldn't hit me. Dami started to swing up and down. When she started to slow down, I started to push her again. I heard her carefree laugh start once I started to push harder making her swing go higher. I then held the swing back to stop the momentum. Dami than hopped off.

"That was... what's the word?"

"Fun?" Dami nodded

"Yeah... that," 

"I think I need to stop trying to impress my dead mother and try to be myself for once. She always said to not get too attached to anyone, not even your own blood... I guess that ship has sailed," I questionably scratch my head.

"Who are you attached to?" Dami looked at me and gave me a soft smile. 

"Someone..." I furrow my eyebrows at the cynical answer.

We all finally get to the manor and ring the doorbell. Bruce opens the door. He grabs Dami in and searches her face. He then kneels down and hugs her tightly and Dami hugs back.

"Aww, can I go to sleep now?" Dixie sends a glare to Jay.

"You should just stop the glaring you aren't scaring me," Dixie rolled her eyes.

Bruce finally let's go of Dami and Dami sighs.

"Father I..."

"Don't ever do that again. You literally almost gave us all a heart attack. Dami, I told you if you ever want to talk about anything... I'm here. I want to be part of your life. I already missed 12 years," Dami smiled at Bruce shyly.

"I know your mother did some... stuff that shouldn't have been taught to a child. But I really want you to be a child. I don't want you to miss out on your childhood as I did," 

"Don't worry, you're still a child," Bruce gave Dami a shocked expression and Dami giggled. Jay laughed as well.

"oh  **BURN!** " Jay yells as Bruce chuckled.

**Dixie Grayson**

After Dami ran away and we all went to sleep at 12:10 in the evening Wally calls. 

"Hey, Walls!" 

"Sup Dixie,"

"So um, you know we have that stupid dance in like a week?" Jay walks in and jumps on my bed. I mouth her to go away but she shakes her head and bites into her cookie

"Yeah,"

"Well, not as a date or anything, do you wanna go with me?" Jay smirks when she notices my smile.

"Sure Wally, I'd love to accompany you to the dance," Jay gave me a fist bump. Barrett starts to call me.

"Wally somebody else is calling me, I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye Dixe," Wally ends the call and I answer Barrett's call.

"Hey Dixie, I was thinking if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I almost dropped my phone when I heard him. Jay gives me a confused look.

"I-uh-me-real-" Barrett laughed

"You okay Dixie?"

"What? Totally fine it's just... weren't you supposed to leave town?"

"Yeah but I really wanted to be with you so I convinced my dad to stay for an extra week," 

"Oh..."

"You seem disappointed,"

"I-I'm not. I'm just..." I looked at Jayy who raised an eyebrow

"Super excited to go to the dance with you! I have to go!" 

"Dixie-" I ended the call. Why did I do that?

"Dixie, what did you do?"

"Um... two super cute guys just asked me to the dance and I said yes to both of them," Jay started to laugh

"It's not freaking funny! What am I gonna do?"

"Tally them. I did it before,"

"What?"

"Ready? Okay! Wally has a paralyzed cousin, super cute and nervous around you, and wrote in his diary about you-"

"How do you even know that?"

"I have my ways. Barrett is your boyfriend, also super cute and nervous around you, and is training to be a police officer," 

"Well... it's tied up. I don't know how to help you, big sis," Jay shrugged and started to walk away.

"HEY! You need to help me!"

"JAY! Coming Dad!" Jay pretends that Bruce yells her name.

"Well, Bruce just called me gotta go," Jay basically zoomed out the room

"I HATE YOU!" I yell at the closed door.

**Melanie Allen**

When Bart leaves, I literally feel my blood boiling. I wish I could have beat him up more before I left. Just looking at him makes my skin crawl and my head hurt. I never want to see him again but because of Bart's good ol Don Allen charm, he gonna keep persisting until I end up ripping his throat out. I, of course, have my phone call and use it to call Nathan. Nathan believes I love him, boy he got it wrong. I never loved anyone but Don and always will stay that way. Even though looking at Bart makes my skin crawl he looks a little  **too** much like Don. HIs tear-filled eyes actually made me feel bad until I realized who I was talking to. 

"Nathan?"

"Hey, Babe how's it going?"

"It's horrible in here. A guy even tried to touch me in the cafeteria!" 

"Don't worry I'll bash his head out,"

"I took care of him but the only reason why I'm not here with you is because of my son Bart,"

"He... He was being rude to me so I taught him a lesson and he tripped and hurt himself. He then went to the cops and said I was abusing him!"

"You have a stink ass son then," You got that right

"Can you do me a little favor then?"

"Anything for you babe,"

"Kill him,"

"Isn't that a little-"

"I miss you so much but I'm locked up here because of him. If I wasn't we would be having so much fun right now,"

"I know... okay I'll do it just for you,"

"And if you get caught you can protect me and be with me forever," 

"That sounds like a paradise. I'll do it, just for you,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too," I smirk as I walk away from the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Bart there is something I have to tell you," I was rolling Bart to school and I had this strange change of heart about what I literally have trapped in my head of mine. Bart was paying no attention to me but was paying attention to the ice cream. Half of it's on his face however so I wonder if I'm paying for the ice cream or half of it.

"Yup what is it?" Bart stared at me with his warm eyes making me definitely change my mind about telling him. It was ONE kiss. One kiss doesn't mean he likes me maybe he felt guilty or was just playing around?

"Uh... nevermind forget about it," Bart gave me this pouting look which always makes me do whatever he wants. It works for even Wally! The most Bart tolerant there is!

"Now I'm curious,"

"It's not that serious, Bart,"

"If it's not that serious then why can't I know?" Bart gives me a challenging look.

"Because-" Before I can finish my sentence Bart gets grabbed out of his wheelchair by a man with a gun. HE holds Bart up with a gun to his head.

"Bart, don't move," Bart starts to hyperventilate

"Calm down-"

"This boy ruined my life with Melanie. She was my only hope in this cruel world and this son of a bitch decided to ruin it. Why? Because he wanna be a faggot?" Bart starts to cry when he presses the gun harder.

"Your hope doesn't love anyone but herself. She doesn't even love her own son so why would she love you?" He unlocks the safety.

"She loves me! You're lying!" Bart tears roll down to his chin dripping down. Not the best idea maybe...

"You're right. She loves you. That is why you shouldn't do this,"

"She asked me-"

"M-m-mom asked you to do this?" Bart looked heartbroken like his own life is shattering right in front of his eyes

"Shut up!" He yelled in Bart's ear.

"She just told you this because she's mad. She does love Bart a lot and it would break her to lose him for real," The man hands started to shake

"She... She would?"

"Yes, it would. Look at Bart doesn't his eyes look like Melanie's?" The man looks at Bart and let's go of him a little bit.

"Do you think when you go back she'll be happy? That she'll love you for killing her only son?"

"If I don't I'll go to jail," I shook my head.

"You will go either way. If you don't shoot Bart we won't say anything l promise," The guy started to put the gun down.

"Please, this boy is everything to me I'll do anything to keep him safe, just let him go," His gun was in his pocket and he looked disappointed when he looks at Bart.

"I know you don't want to kill a kid," He drops Bart and runs away from us. Bart is crying and sobbing on the ground unable to pick himself back up.

"Bart, creo que te amo," Bart's lips were trembling as his hands but he still held on to me like a lifeline.

"What does that mean?" I hugged Bart tighter than before and softly whispered in his ear

"It means... that I might possibly love you?" Bart's eyes widened and he let go of me.

"Um... I don't really know how to do this but..." Bart quickly before I can blink pecked my lips.

"Can I kiss you again?" Bart nodded

"Sure hermano," I squinch my face up in disgust

"We need to get each other new nicknames,"

"What about Carino?" Bart smiles

"I like it," Bart wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me into another kiss.

**Dixie Grayson**

"Jay!" Jay ignored me, typing on her phone.

"Listen to me!" 

"What?!"

"I need help!" 

"And I'm not it!" Jay typed on her phone again

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ellie,"

"Ugh!"

"Nobody told you to agree to two dates with two cute guys,"

"Nobody told you to be an asshole!" Jay laughs

"Nobody told you to come in my room which literally says 'Come in and you'll teleport to hell'!"

"Wally sounded so happy!"

"I totally care about you and Wally do say more,"

"When you had issues with Roy I helped you-" Jay looks up and cuts off her phone.

"Fine. You're right. I owe you," Alright gotta admit didn't think that'll work.

"What should I do?"

"Honestly? Just go with Barrett. He is your boyfriend after all,"

"Wally will be heartbroken,"

"He'll get over it,' i looked at her like she had a third head.

"He would! I mean do you think he'll sob all day over you?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. Probably,"

"See?"

"Just talk to them about it," 

"There is no way I can do that!"

"Then I honestly don't know what to say to you," I sighed and hugged Jay's Batman pillow.

**Dami Wayne**

"Jon, did you father tell you?" Jon nodded

"Yes, he did,"

"My dad really just wanted me to get used to being in a school and thought you and I would be good friends," Jon pushed his glasses up.

"Why can't you stay?" Jon wasn't looking at me but the walls brown and a little wore out.

"It's a lot of travel to get to Metropolis from Gotham and to get to school there and back is a hustle. My dad also thinks that Gotham Academy is a way better school for education than where we are now," Jon folded his hands

"I understand. I'll miss you,"

"What are you talking about? I'll still see you and we have enough time in school-"

"We have one more week in school and dad said I'm moving with Mom because of something about custody," 

"Oh..." Jon's eyes were teary and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Look, Jon..."

"It's okay Dami I just wish I knew this before," 

"I'm sorry," The tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it.

"It's okay Dami. I'm fine,"

"I'll see you again, I promise," 

 


	24. Prom Day

Things are gonna get hectic. It's, of course, prom day and everyone is running up and down the halls for whatever they need. Currently, I'm straightening my hair. Jay is curling her hair and Tina is doing Dami's hair. My phone starts to ring and I answer it.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey Dixie, it's Wally-" Crap, it's Wally.

 

"Hey Walls, I'm a little busy right now," 

 

"Yeah, I know. Do you want me to come to your house or-"

 

"NO! I mean, no. It's just uh, everything is hectic around here. I could barely get downstairs without pushing into someone." 

 

"Ha. Yeah, I understand, see you there Dixie," He ends the call. Makeup? Done. Hair? Done. Dress? On. Heels? On. Everything's ready. I walk outside to see Clark, Bruce, and Jonathan outside. Bruce is already taking pictures of me. Jesus.

 

"My first daughter!" I flash a smile at the camera showing all my pearly whites.

 

"Bruce, can you stop with all the pictures?" Bruce shook his head.

 

"No way. What father doesn't take TOO many pictures?" Well... he's right.  I run back down the stairs when I see Jay walking out the door. 

 

"Holy-"

 

"LANGUAGE!" Clark yells over me. Jay looks outstanding. The top of the dress was red with glitter while the skirt part was fluffy with only a few sprinkles of sparkles on it. Her curly hair hit her shoulders bouncing up and down. Soooooo tempting to touch, I'm not even kidding.

 

"My second daughter!" Jay tried to cover her face but I could still see her smile.

 

"Jay, uncover your face or else!" Jay put her hand down annoyed.

 

"Happy now?"

 

"Yes," Jay rolls her eyes and smiles before walking down the stairs. Tina runs down the stairs holding her purse.

 

"Tina wait-"

 

"No pictures! I'm late, late, late," Tina struggles to open the door.

 

"You pull it in Tina not out-" Tina pulls it in and runs out the door.. with heels. Jon starts actually drinking the juice he has in his hands. Dami walks down the stairs with a glamorous dress. It was turquoise with a bow belt and gems on the top of the dress. She also had a tiara on. Her hair was in a half ponytail with a tiny tiny bit of glitter. (I know you're wondering why glitter is on most all of us, well... you gotta love glitter am I right?) 

 

"Jon!" Clark yells because right when he saw Dami he dropped his glass of juice and is choking.

 

"My little princess!" Bruce runs up to Dami and gives her a wet and loud kiss on the cheek.

 

"Ew, I'm not 5,"

 

"You're 12 what's the difference?"

 

"7 years," 

 

"I can count," Bruce takes a picture of Dami and Dami looks at Jon who is still coughing and watery-eyed.

 

"You okay?"

 

"I'm very fine," Dami laughs. Like actually laughs.

 

"Can we go now?" Dami asks Bruce he nods.

 

"Dixie, your ride there yet?" 

 

"He's coming," Bruce nods and starts to get into Clark's car

 

"See you, love you," They drive off.

 

Jonathan Kent

 

"Bye Jon!" Clark ruffles my hair and Bruce kisses her cheek again. Dami wipes it off.

 

"Stop kissing me!"

 

"Bye my beautiful child," Dami laughs and we finally walk in. Everyone stares at Dami and Michelle drops her glass of punch just like I did. Kathy runs up to us with 2 glasses in her hands

 

"Here. Also, Dami you literally look like a princess," Dami smiles

 

"That's because she is," I added and Dami shrugs.

 

"Aww, you two are adorable,"

 

"We aren't together," We both say at the same time.

 

"Also she's literally a princess. Royalty and-" Dami puts her hand over my mouth.

 

"Shut up why don't you?" Crystal walks to us with a huge smile on her face. She hugs me and I can literally feel Dami's glare on her. 

 

"Hey Jonathan, you look great. Wanna dance?" I look at Dami who looks like she's ready to snap her head off.

 

"Maybe later?" Crystal nodded

 

"Okay, sure. Hi Dami," Dami's hand clenched.

 

"Why do you hate her so much?"

 

"I learned from young when someone is phony. And she definitely is,"

 

"Ever thought your instinct was wrong?" Dami shoots me a harsh glare.

 

"Nevermind." I look to my right to see a table full of...

 

"CHOCOLATE!" I run over to the table and feel my eyes watering. Dami follows crossing her arms.

 

"You should taste the brownies," I suggest. Dami rolls her eyes

 

"Chocolate is unhealthy and gives you diabetes along with other illnesses. No thank you," I grab a brownie and wave it in front of her face.

 

"One brownie won't kill you," 

 

"Take a bite and I'll leave you alone," She shakes her head.

 

"No."

 

"Please?"

 

"fine," She bites a piece off and her eyes widen.

 

"That's..." She chewing

 

"Actually not as bad as I thought," 

 

"See? Everyone loves chocolate,"

 

"Jon come over here!" Andy screamed

 

"Coming! See you Dami,"

 

"You know that Crystal is waiting for you right?" I shrug

 

"So?"

 

"So? She's so into you dude like seriously. She is pretty," I shrug again

 

"I'm not interested," 

 

"Why?" I glance at Dami

 

"Just... because,"

 

"OMG, you like Dami?" 

 

"Shhh, geez you are loud," 

 

"Yeah but she's leaving. I'm moving to my Mom. We will never see each other again," Andy frowned

 

"I'm sorry." I smiled  

 

"It's fine Andy, anyways," I glanced back at Dami who was just sitting there hands in her lap watching from the third point of view

 

"I gotta go," I grabbed two cupcakes from the dessert table and walked to Dami.

 

"Hey Dami," She looked at me

 

"Hey,"

 

"Wanna cupcake?" She shrugged and grabbed it

 

After many hours of dancing, forcing Dami to dance multiple failed attempts of Crystal trying to dance with me and multiple glasses of soda and punch the dance was basically over. Everyone was outside waiting for their parents really and texting on their phones or excitedly talking about summer. 15 minutes later, Dami's limo showed up and so did my Mom and Dad in their jeep.

 

"Miss Dami," Alfred came up to us.

 

"Hey, Alfred,"

 

"Hello Master Jonathan," Mom and Dad walked to me with Clark's hand on my shoulder. I felt tears flow down my cheeks.

 

"I'll miss you, Jonathan. A lot." Dami stepped closer to me.

 

"I really hope we meet again," She sucked in a breath and pressed her lips on mine quickly before backing up. Did she just kiss me? OH MY FREAKING GOD SHE JUST KISSED ME! Stay cool... stay cool...

 

"I'm sorry if I overstepped your boundaries,"

 

"Ha no, you didn't," She smiled. Like genuinely smiled at me.

 

"Jonathan your face is red. Are you hot or something?" No, I'm blushing silly.

 

"Nah, I'm fine," I hugged her

 

"Bye Dami," I was still crying but what Dami doesn't know is that this kiss will be on my lips forever.

 

**Dami Wayne**

 

I sadly walked to the car and got inside. Pennyworth got inside and started to drive away. 

 

"Miss Dami I'm sorry this happened. Master Bruce wasn't aware of Lois' plan of taking Jonathan away from Clark. He was gonna arrange for you guys to constantly meet,"

 

"It's fine I-" Before I can finish my sentence the limo flipped over. Alf-Pennyworth has a big gash on his head and glass is everywhere. My vision was blurry from the blood dripping in my head. I can't get out. The seatbelt won't let me out. Next thing I know a woman with black hair and green eyes with a mask over her face dragged me out and picked me up

 

"Sorry, Dami," The woman said. I tried to fight but felt the darkness bring me in and I passed out.

 

**Dixie Grayson**

 

I walked in to see beautiful decorations everywhere. It was blue lights bright lights dancing around the floor and everyone around me was dancing and having fun it seems. Tina was sitting down sipping something calm and relaxed for the first time of in forever.

 

“Hey, Tina, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing much,”

 

“This is a really good party. You and that team did a really good job at this party,” Tina smiled

 

“Thanks, oh, by the way, Barrett and Wally I don’t know o clock,” I snapped my head around to see an annoyed Wally and Barrett walking towards me.

 

“Dixie, what happened? I thought I was-”

 

“You thought wrong,” Barrett cut Wally off to receive the coldest glare I ever saw Wally give.                   

 

“Can I talk to you guys? Like outside?” Wally nods

 

“Tina?” She shrugged

 

“Eh, why not?” We all walked outside to the beautiful garden.

 

“So um before you guys say anything, I’m sorry. Like really sorry. Okay, so Wally called me, right? And asked me to go with him as friends so I said yes then you called literally right after and I thought wouldn’t it be weird if I told my boyfriend I couldn’t go with him because I’m going with my friend too and freaked out and said yes to you too. Then I didn’t want to bail on Walls so… that’s what happened,”   
  


“Also, there is something I have to say to both of you and I hope you guys understand. I love you two like I really do but since I first stepped in high school I feel like I have to have a boyfriend and date to prom. I have to be a cheerleader and be kind and nice to everyone I meet besides what I feel towards them but I’m going to college. I’m becoming an adult and that means I could do what I want to do and be who I want to be. So right now, I don’t want either of you to go with me. I’ll go by myself.”  Wally and Barrett’s mouth was wide open.

 

“You know what? you two can go together, yay!” Barrett and Wally stared at each other in almost disgust

 

“With him?”

 

“That’s a little gay Dixe,”

 

“Yes with him and what’s wrong with being gay?”

 

“Nothing uh let’s go!” Wally grabs Barrett’s hand and walked away into the party.

 

“I’m going back in you coming?”

 

“Give me a second,” Tina nodded and walked inside.

 

“Hello Dixie,” a woman says from behind her.

 

“Who are you?-” The woman placed a moist cloth over my mouth. I tried to scream or struggle but I was already falling weak. Eventually, I fell unconscious.

 

**Tina Drake**

I walked inside and sat back down where I was watching from a third point of view. Everyone seems to be having fun but I still had that nagging feeling it could be better, but the project made things very time consuming especially because of Bart’s paralysis. Speaking of Bart, Bart and Jaime just walked in and Bart immediately came to me.

 

“Hey Bart, I thought you said you weren’t coming,”

 

“I changed my mind. I was pretty bored at home,” 

 

“Bart? Wearing a suit? What the heck happened to you?” Bart laughed holding his stomach.

 

“Iris refused to let me out the house unless I wore a suit. It’s so-” Bart tugged his collar

 

“Uncomfortable. This party is super rad though,” 

 

“Don’t ever say that again,” Bart smiled brightly at me making me subconsciously smile as well. Jaime walked over to us and kissed Bart on the cheek. Woah, Woah, Woah, what?!   
  


“Hold up are-”

 

“Yeah. We are,” 

 

“I knew it!” I picked up my phone and call Barry

 

“Wait! Don’t-”

 

“Barry! We won against Iris! Bart is dating Jaime!”

 

*Are you serious? Iris! Babe, you owe me 50 dollars!*

 

*Oh damn*

 

*I told you they liked each other*

 

“Haha gotta go, Barry,”

 

*Alright see ya*   
  


“You were betting on us?”

 

“Yup! You two are so adorable,” Bart blushed

 

“I’m hungry,” Bart stated out of the blue.

 

“Of course you are. See you, Tina,” Jaime rolled Bart to the dessert table. My phone rang

 

*Hey Tina*

 

“Hey Conner, are you coming? you’re an hour late,” Connor sighed

 

*Our car broke down. We don’t know if it’ll get fixed in time.*

 

“It’s okay Conner, I understand,”

 

*I’ll find another way to get there-*

 

“No, it’s not that serious, you don’t have to-”

 

*But I want to. I’ll figure out a way*

 

“Just don’t go. You’ll come next time,”

 

*Alright I’m taking you on a date later though*

 

“Sure, fine,” 

 

*Bye, Tina bear*

 

“Don’t call me that,” Conner laughed

 

“Bye.” 

 

I frowned and put my phone down on the table. Jay walked to me and sat to the chair next to me.

 

“You good?”

 

“I’m fine, Conner can’t come,”

 

“Hey Jay-” Roy walked up to us with a dopey smile on his face

 

“Go away I’m talking to my sister,”

 

“Jay you can go, I’m good,”

 

“No.”

 

“Why are you so stubborn?”

 

“It runs in my blood,” 

 

“Go. Now.”   
  


“I said no,”

 

“I told him not to anyways, it’s fine. I don’t really want to be here,”

 

“This is  **YOUR** party,”

 

“I don’t do parties,” Jay rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand

 

“C’ mon,”

 

“I don’t wanna,”

 

“You see how everyone here doesn’t even dance? They just like jump around and shake their heads?”

 

“Yeah, I see,”

 

“Where’s Dixie? She’s usually the life of the party,” Right at that moment Jay got a text from Dixie

 

Jay, I need help. I’m outside.

What do you mean? What happened?

 

Jay, I’m scared. I need you guys to come outside. Right now.

 

Alright, I’m coming.

 

“She’s outside. She said she’s scared,”

 

“Let me see the texts,”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I said so,” Jay passed me her phone.

 

“Dixie don’t text like this,”

 

“What the fuck you mean?”

 

“She, rather scared or not, never texts proper words. I don’t know about this…”

 

“Bro, this isn’t a horror movie. It’s my sister,”

 

“Fine! I’m going too!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Where are y’all going?” Roy crossed his arms

 

“Outside. Dixie’s scared apparently. She probably saw some rodent or um, a bee? You know how she is,”

 

“I’m coming to, I got the same text,”

 

“That’s weird,”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“We aren’t stupid, let’s just… I don’t know… wait?”

 

“It’s not that serious, Tina.” Jay started to walk away

 

“Jay!”

 

“ If this is some trap or something, anyone fucks with my sister, I’ll beat them to a bloody pulp, plain and simple,” 

 

“Don’t come if you don’t want to,” Roy stated and walked away with Jay. I ran up to them and we all walked outside.

 

“She was right here!” 

 

“I think you are wrong. She is right...here,” A woman walked out with an unconscious Dixie in her arms.

 

“I’m gonna kill you,” Jay said charging at Jade. She sidestepped her attack and in response, Jay kicked her in the gut.

 

“I can’t wait to hurt you, Jay,” Jay grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall.

 

“Who’s hurting who?”  Jade twisted out of Jay’s hold and swung at her face Roy tries to step in but Tina stopped him.

 

“Let her have this,”

 

Jay after being hit, grabbed her arm and twisted it. 

 

“I can do this all day bitch,” Jade huffed pain shooting up her arm as Jay twisted her arm harder.

 

“I don’t have all day,” Jade pointed a gun at Jay.

 

“Come with me, all of you, or she dies,” Jade placed the gun at Jay’s temple. Jay smirked and snatched the gun out of her hands

 

“It’s not loaded. I’m not Tina level genius, but I’m not an idiot,” Jay threw her gun at her head and it bounced back to her hand. Jade fell to the ground next to an unconscious Dixie.

 

“Always was the best with guns,” 

 

“As I said before, I. don’t. have. Time,” Jade placed a dagger on Dixie’s throat.

 

“Unlike that gun, this knife is deadly and will kill her in a swift hand movement,” Jay stepped back

 

“I’ll go with you,”

 

“I need all of you,” Jade stated putting a small cut on her throat

 

“OKAY! Okay! We’ll go,” Jade smirked and grabbed Dixie.

 

“Walk,” Tina and Roy gave each other a worried glance and kept walking until they got into the truck. 

 

**Conner Kent**

I ran inside the prom once Clark dropped me off. I needed to see Tina. I let her down so many times and now? I could finally-I can’t find her. She isn’t here. I walked back out to call her.

 

This is Tina Wayne, I’m busy right now. Please leave a message.

 

Is she mad at me?

 

This is Tina Wayne, I’m busy right now. Please leave a message.

 

I look down and see her phone on the ground. Where is she?


End file.
